Todo comenzó como un juego
by madelinegiovani
Summary: A través de un instante he intentado condensar todos los pecados capitales. Aparece, sobre todo la lujuria y el resto se dejan entrever mezclados con ella. Dramione y Lemmon como jamás lo he escrito.
1. Todo comenzó como un juego

_Es el último día de vacaciones. Mañana tengo que madrugar y sin embargo no pude evitar ponerme a escribir este one shot. He de decir que ha venido inspirado a raíz de leer un fic, obra de Neissa. A ella le digo (si está leyéndolo) que ha sido superior a mis fuerzas, comencé a escribir el review y esto vino a mi mente, tenía que escribirlo y ha salido de mis manos en menos de dos horas. _

_A través de un instante he intentado condensar todos los pecados capitales. Aparece, sobre todo la lujuria y el resto se dejan entrever mezclados con ella. Dramione y Lemmon como jamás lo he escrito. _

_**************************************************************************_

**Todo comenzó con un juego.**

Al principio era un simple roce entre nuestros labios, luego fuimos presionando contra el otro, algo nos llamaba a acercarnos. Mi mano descendió por su cuello desde su mejilla, así su nuca y la empujé contra mí, tenía que asegurarme que jamás rompería ese contacto. Pero ella se resistió y se apartó. Su boca se abrió, hambrienta, necesitada de aire. Por lo que aproveché ese instante de debilidad para volver a cubrirla con la mía, tenía que saborearla. Recorrí con mi lengua las paredes sedosas. Busqué la suya y pronto se entrelazó contra la mía, jugando, peleando por el poder. Su mano asió mi cabello con fuerza y me apartó una vez más, pero sus dientes se apoderaron de mi labio, atravesándome. El dolor sólo consiguió acelerar mi corazón. Quería más. Necesitaba volver a tenerla. Quería domar aquella boca para que hiciese lo que yo deseaba, que se rindiese a mí. La rebelde lengua se paseó por los labios sedosos. Tenía que tenerlos una vez más. Los tomé con furia. Debían ser míos. No me importaba ya la herida que me había causado. Un placer indescriptible me recorrió cuando se entreabrieron una vez más, cediendo ante mí. Su rendición vino acompañada de un gemido.

Ahora mis manos recorrían su cuerpo. El mismo que sentía con cada músculo del mío en tensión. Su mano seguía hundida en mi pelo, pero ya no trataba de apartarme, sino que me empujaba contra ella. Jadeaba y se movía para buscarme, no ponía freno a las manos que pugnaban por introducirse bajo su ropa, buscando la piel que sabía estaba ardiendo. Cuando una de ellas se deslizó bajo su blusa creí desfallecer. Era imposible que existiese algo tan suave, firme y deseable. Me alejé de ella apenas unos centímetros. Tenía que verla. Necesitaba observar su rostro ante lo que estábamos haciendo.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, el cabello revuelto. Me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, adivinando a través de sus tupidas pestañas el color del oro líquido, la boca entreabierta una vez más, con los labios hinchados y palpitantes. Deseaba mantener aquella imagen en mi memoria, grabarla a fuego. Su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, sus piernas temblorosas por la emoción, su cuello erguido para poder respirar mejor. No podía esperar para tener ante mí la visión completa de su cuerpo. Sonreí. Yo también respiraba con dificultad. Alzó una mano con lentitud para tomar mi cuello y atraerme de nuevo. Le permití besarme una vez más, antes de apartarla nuevamente con una mano sobre su cuello, empujándola sin miramientos contra la pared de piedra.

Así su cuello con ambas manos, sentía palpitar su corazón a través de mis dedos. La besé otra vez, sin poder resistir la llamada jadeante de aquellos labios, pero en esta ocasión los abandoné pronto pues quería comprobar que toda ella tenía el mismo sabor. Lentamente descendí con mi lengua por su cuello y tiré con fuerza de la tela. Los botones saltaron. No le importó porque estaba totalmente entregada a mí, a la boca que recorría ahora un camino descendente hasta sus pechos. Algo tan hermoso encerrado en una cárcel de encaje.

No entendía qué era aquello que me estaba dominando, pero mi mente no quería pensar, no era capaz de detenerme a analizar aquello. Sólo podía sentir. Sus pechos me estaban esperando. Primero lamí con cuidado el borde superior, pero no fui capaz de mantener aquel ritmo lento. Necesitaba tenerlos ya. Los mordisqueé, dejando las marcas de mis dientes sobre la suave y blanca piel. Aparté con mis dedos el encaje y parecieron ante mí, vibrando con su respiración, estaban completamente a mi merced. Los cubrí con mis manos. Deseaba comprobar que eran tan perfectos como mis ojos me decían. Descubrí que su tamaño se ajustaba perfectamente a mis palmas y descendí sobre uno de ellos, para abarcarlo con mi boca. Era imposible que entrase por completo en ella, pero succioné con avidez. Se endureció de inmediato y su gemelo hizo lo mismo contra mi mano, pero necesitaba probar también su sabor y repetí la operación.

Sus manos rodearon mi cuello, atrayéndome. Me miraba furiosa, sus dientes mordiendo su labio con la misma fuerza con la que había mordido el mío, antes de volver a besarme. Sus manos descendieron también por mi cuello y mi ropa. No sé de dónde sacó la fuerza, pero mi camisa se abrió también. Los botones cayeron a mis pies, uniéndose a los de su blusa. Me empujó contra la pared. Ahora fue su lengua la que descendió por mi cuello, sus manos las que se apoderaron de mi pecho. Era su turno de hacerme jadear. Aquella mujer no podía tolerar que tuviese el control absoluto sobre ella y deseaba demostrarme que podía jugar a mi mismo juego.

La así por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Sus senos se apretaron contra mi pecho y, sentí el contraste de temperatura en los lugares que mi lengua y mi boca habían recorrido. El frío despareció pronto ante el calor que nos invadía. Sus piernas volvieron a flaquear y se apoyó en mis hombros para sostenerse. La alcé en brazos, sintiendo por primera vez la dureza de sus nalgas. La apreté contra mí y sus piernas se abrieron de inmediato para rodearme. En aquel momento, al percibir la humedad entre sus piernas, incluso a través de nuestras ropas, la deseé todavía más.

Su espalda volvía a apoyarse contra la fría roca, pero no daba muestras de que le importase. Todo lo contrario. Sus manos buscaban ávidas la hebilla de mi cinturón que cedió con rapidez ante sus dedos y pronto se hicieron cargo del botón y la cremallera. Deseé sentirlos contra mi piel. Gemí de impaciencia cuando tuve que separarme medio centímetro para que los pantalones bajasen, pero de inmediato la tuve otra vez contra mí. Sin otro estorbo que la ropa interior. Ahora percibía mucho mejor el calor que había provocado con mis caricias. Su boca me buscó una vez más. Ya no nos importaba nada más que calmar esa urgencia que nos dominaba. Me daba igual lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a pensar. Y a ella también.

Mis manos abandonaron sus glúteos, sosteniéndola con la presión de mi cuerpo. Subí por sus piernas, me deslicé bajo su falda y me sorprendió encontrar sólo un delgado hilo. Tiré de él con fuerza y de inmediato se quedó sin aliento al sentir la presión de la tela contra su carne. Su mirada se clavó en la mía un segundo. Estaba furiosa por lo que acababa de hacerle. Se aferró a mí con un brazo rodeando mis hombros y su mano descendió una vez más por mi torso desnudo. Se introdujo en mis calzoncillos, entre nuestros cuerpos apretados. Una mano pequeña que pronto rodeó mi sensible piel. Jadeé ante el contacto de esos dedos que se deslizaban sobre mí. No era capaz de soportarlo. Necesitaba tenerla por completo. De inmediato. Ya. Aún no sé cómo, pero aparté el diminuto triángulo de tela, lo único que se interponía entre nosotros.

Y entré en ella. Al principio, con lentitud, para poder disfrutar de cada centímetro deslizándose en aquella gruta caliente y húmeda, pero no fui capaz de esperar más. Cuando creí que había esperado una eternidad, sintiendo la suavidad de su cuerpo envolverme, su calor consumiéndome, la penetré por completo de un fuerte empujón. Me miró con verdadero odio y no me importó. Sus labios estaban abiertos una vez más y los poseí otra vez. Mi lengua volvió a recorrerla. Pasé las manos bajo sus piernas y las alcé para entrar mejor en ella. Me moví con rudeza en su interior. Únicamente deseaba sentir el roce de su carne. Ella también subía y bajaba, uniéndose al exigente ritmo que le marcaba.

Cabalgó sobre mí como una amazona salvaje. No quiso esperarme y no me importó. Tuve que cubrir su boca con mi mano. No queríamos que sus gritos nos delatasen. No ahora. Me apretaba con los temblores de su placer y, sin embargo, no quise abandonarla todavía. Necesitaba más. No podía soportar que aquello terminase y seguí enterrándome en ella como si estuviese poseído. Ella mordía mi cuello, feroz, consciente de que debía acallar sus gritos, sus uñas desgarraban mi piel. Era como estar con una bestia salvaje que me atacaba sin darme oportunidad a defenderme, mas no me importaba. Sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura, mis manos apretaban su cuerpo contra el mío sabiendo que le quedarían las marcas de mis dedos en la cadera y las nalgas. Mordía y succionaba su cuello también, igual que sus pechos, cuando podía alcanzarlos en medio de la vorágine que dominaba.

Pero su exigencia y todo lo que esa mujer estaba haciéndome pronto me obligaron a perder el control. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar en el momento en que no pude soportar por más tiempo la intensidad del placer que sentía. Busqué su boca una vez más y apreté con fuerza para acallar nuestros gritos. La sensación de que iba a estallar no esperó mucho más. Hundiéndome en ella lo máximo que nuestros cuerpos nos permitían, me vacié en medio de sacudidas involuntarias, acompañadas de las contracciones del último de sus orgasmos.

Descansé mi frente en su hombro, necesitaba respirar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era imposible que las palabras surgiesen en aquel momento. Ni siquiera ella podía encontrar en su mente, algo apropiado que decir. Me deslicé fuera de ella con lentitud, permitiéndole posar los pies en el suelo. Sus ojos eran dos brasas encendidas de ira. Recogió su varita del suelo y, con un gesto rápido, arregló nuestras camisas. La miré sin moverme unos segundos. No podía creer que fuese capaz de ponerse a hacer aquello con tanta soltura, como si no le diese importancia a que acabásemos de hacerlo como dos posesos. La observé mientras se movía con metódica delicadeza. Alzó su falda y se colocó mejor el tanga, que hacía juego con el sujetador que ya volvía a ocultar aquellas bellezas que mis labios aún saboreaban. Vislumbré a través del encaje, aquello que antes sólo pude percibir con el tacto, un diminuto triángulo de vello perfectamente rasurado. Había dejado sólo lo imprescindible para que fuese una locura el acariciarlo. Sus piernas estaban marcadas por mis manos, al igual que sus brazos, y alcancé a ver las marcas de mis dientes en la blanca piel de sus pechos, asomando por el encaje. Cuando se puso la blusa y la abotonó con paciencia me miró nuevamente y me lanzó la camisa para que la imitase.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo por el esfuerzo de sostenerla en brazos, por haber bombeado contra ella como un poseso. Mi espalda ardía por sus arañazos y sabía que en cuanto me diese una ducha iba a sentir cada uno de ellos. No me importaba. Alcanzaba a ver la oscura muestra que me decía que había sido el primero en tenerla así. En llevarla al límite. El único que había visto la fiera que escondía en su interior. Me moví lentamente y arreglé mis ropas. Pasé las manos por mi pelo y recuperé el peinado perfecto con el que había entrado. Seguía mirándome furiosa pero sabía que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriría y tendríamos que salir. Yo continuaba mirándola hambriento. Deseaba sus labios una vez más, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío de nuevo y sí, también sus dientes y sus uñas clavándose en mi piel al no ser capaz de soportar lo que le hacía.

Pero no sería posible. Nunca más podré tenerla. Lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese escobero, había sido un hecho completamente aislado, no volvería a repetirse. En cuanto saliésemos volvería con sus amigos, lo que acababa de ocurrir no habría existido y otro tomaría lo que ahora deseaba para mí. Porque una parte de mí estaba dándose de cabezazos contra la pared. Ella estaría con otro y no conmigo. Supe entonces que haría lo que estuviese en mi mano porque no fuese así. Tenía que hacer lo posible porque aquello pudiese repetirse.

Nuestro aspecto era el mismo que al entrar. Nada delataba lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Creí que me daba un vuelco el corazón al abrirse la puerta

**- Ya podéis salir. –** Escuché la voz de Blaise al otro lado.

Ella salió con la cabeza alta, igual que yo. Vi sus caras de decepción: esperaban que ella saliese llorando, yo también había creído que ocurriría eso al meternos en el escobero. Lo único que pasó por mi cabeza, nada más tener una copa en mi mano, fue qué demonios hacía besando a la maldita comadreja. Si no fuese porque ella había robado todas mis fuerzas, el vaso probablemente se habría hecho añicos.

_**************************************************************************_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Yo me he quedado sin palabras y ahora… sin más tiempo. _

_Besos.  
Madie. _


	2. Estás loca

_Nada, que no era capaz de dejar el one shot como un solo capítulo… tenía que continuarlo. Aprovecho al mismo tiempo para hacer un experimento: Era evidente que el primer capítulo (único hasta el momento) estaba escrito en primera persona, siendo Malfoy el narrador, bien, pues el experimento consiste en que, en lugar de ser un "one shot" se convertirá en un "three shot". Sí, tendrá tres capítulos en total y este segundo está escrito en segunda persona, con Granger como narradora de las escenas. _

_Espero sinceramente que os guste y os sirva para comprender un poco más de lo ocurrido en el primero. _

_**************************************************************************_

**Estás loca.**

Te miras al espejo y ves las marcas que ha dejado en tu cuerpo. Sus mordiscos en tus pechos, mudo testigo del placer intenso que te provocaron. Las huellas de sus dedos, cuya fuerza te excitó de un modo sin igual. Otras heridas no pueden verse, pero tú las sientes en tu interior, doloroso recuerdo de una hora de absoluto descontrol. Te sumerges en el agua para intentar borrar cada una de tus heridas, pero todas ellas te hacen recordar cómo fueron realizadas. Cierras los ojos y sientes sus manos una vez más recorriendo tu cuerpo con deseo, ves la rendición en sus ojos, su cuerpo dentro de ti, donde jamás había estado nadie. Sus besos queman tu piel de nuevo, aunque sabes que es el agua la que te acaricia. Te hundes hasta que tu cabeza queda también bajo el agua, pero vuelves a salir con rapidez.

¡Eres Hermione Granger, no una estúpida niñata que ha cometido un error! Si esa serpiente se cree que por haberte mordido un par de veces vas a estar muriéndote por su veneno, está muy equivocado. Sigues bañándote con la determinación de ocultar ante todos lo que ha ocurrido, porque él tampoco tiene las agallas para decir nada. Mientras tanto, recuerdas la estúpida concatenación de errores que te llevaron a cometer el más grande de todos.

Te propusieron ir a una fiesta en la que, supuestamente, al fin coincidirían todas las casas. Era una oportunidad extraoficial y divertida de hermanar las casas, o al menos así te vendieron la idea, por mucho que te oliese a excusa para saltarse cientos de normas. Tus amigos terminaron por convencerte, porque está claro que no puedes resistirte al modo en que te adulan. Sólo entonces lo hacen, cuando quieren obtener algo de ti, cuando tus conocimientos son útiles, cuando sus hormonas recuerdan que eres una chica. La fiesta resultó ser lo que esperabas: alcohol, música y la mayoría de los "confraternizadores": parejas que ya existentes entre casas. No te gustó ver a los gemelos hablar durante tanto tiempo con Justin y Zabini, era antinatural que esas cuatro mentes se reuniesen, serían capaces de despertar un apocalipsis sólo por diversión. No te equivocabas. Ese fue tu primer error.

Harry y Ginny se fueron a parlotear con otras parejas, Ron giraba a tu alrededor como un satélite, cada vez con una copa diferente. Estabas tan cansada de sus habituales desplantes que no querías perder aliento en advertirle que no era en absoluto conveniente mezclar distintos tipos de alcohol, además que sería como predicar en el desierto. La música no te llamaba en absoluto la atención, la compañía perdía neuronas con cada copa y estabas empezando a plantearte el dar media vuelta y marcharte. Entonces fue cuando ese cuarteto decidió comenzar a amenizar la fiesta con sus absurdas ideas. Todas las pruebas que iban proponiendo dejaban en evidencia a alguna chica frente a un chico. Estaba claro que sólo eran capaces de pensar en una cosa. Cuando te llegó el turno, tus amigos empezaron a protestar. Tú ya estabas harta de tanta estupidez. ¿Iban a reírse un rato por una prueba insulsa? Pues que se rían. Ese fue tu segundo error.

Avanzaste con decisión hacia los cuatro chicos, los hombros y la cabeza alzados, dejándoles claro que no te ibas a amedrentar por lo estúpido de su juego. Cogiste uno de los papeles del tarro en el que estaban los nombres y se lo diste a George con una sonrisa. Cuando dijo el nombre de Malfoy, le dedicaste una sonrisa al rubio: probablemente ese sería un castigo peor para él que para ti, no en vano se supone que te odia por tus orígenes muggles. A él le correspondía sacar el papel de la prueba. Zabini se sonrió al leerlo: una hora en un escobero. ¿Y eso sería todo? Sí, en ese momento te pareció una estupidez, pero ahora no te lo parece tanto. ¿Verdad?

Cuando os encerraron no pensasteis, ninguno de los dos, que terminaríais de esa manera. Cuando se pavoneó como un gallito de corral no hiciste otra cosa que mirarlo con indiferencia, que te acorralase no era nada, casi te burlas porque estaba demasiado cerca de una sangre sucia. Pero no contaste con ese aliento embriagador, ni con esos labios tan suaves. Intentaste mostrarle que no era el único que sabía besar y ese fue el tercer error.

Porque él no tiene toda la culpa, tú también compartes una buena dosis. No querías que esos labios se alejasen de ti, o que esas manos, que se movían como si fuesen cientos por tu cuerpo, dejasen de acariciarte. No le pusiste freno, sino que lo invitaste. Lo acariciaste como si tu vida dependiese de ello, lamiste su torso como si sólo de esa manera pudieses calmar tu sed. ¡Le mordiste, por Hécate! Arañaste su espalda como una gata en celo, mientras él también te mordía y chupaba como si estuviese dominado por una bestia salvaje. No se pareció en nada a lo que tenías pensado: nada de velas, ni una cama cómoda y blanda, mucho menos hubo amor. Aquello fue pura y absoluta lujuria, lo sabes. Y ahora te muerdes el labio hasta sangrar porque no puedes borrar esas imágenes de tu mente.

Aún no sabes de dónde sacaste la frialdad necesaria para arreglar vuestras indumentarias, mientras él te miraba atónito y jadeante. Seguro que se estaba preguntando a qué venía aquello, pero no ibas a dejar que todos los de la fiesta supiesen que tú, Hermione Granger, acababas de permitir que él te hiciese eso en un escobero. Reaccionó justo a tiempo. Cuando Zabini abrió la puerta, nadie sería capaz de decir que tu cuerpo estaba cubierto de mordiscos y moratones, o que el suyo también tenía una buena muestra de tus dientes y uñas. Con lo que no contaste fue con la efusividad alcohólica de Ron, en cuanto te vio, pareció recordar algo y te besó frente a todo el mundo. Te contuviste a duras penas para no apartarle. Harry vino en tu ayuda y lo apartó de ti, cuando te miró viste las preguntas que luchaban por ser formuladas. Sólo le dijiste que te ayudase a devolver a Ron a la torre. No protestó. Probablemente no quería que el siguiente nombre en salir fuese el suyo o el de Ginny.

Ahora es de día y las pruebas de tu locura son más evidentes, no puedes dejar de preguntarte si su cuerpo también muestra ese aspecto, probablemente sea peor en su piel tan blanca. Mientras te secas con cuidado, antes de vestirte, te paras a pensar en cómo será a partir de ahora. Porque sabes que cada vez que te lo encuentres en el pasillo recordarás lo que ocurrió en ese escobero. No eres tonta. Por mucho que intentes negártelo a ti misma, ahora mismo estás deseando que cruce esa puerta y repita lo que hicisteis anoche. Sacudes la cabeza frente al espejo, él no va a ser el centro de tus pensamientos, no vas a darle esa satisfacción. Decides ignorarlo por completo, tratarle como siempre, con indiferencia. Sobre todo porque no se lo espera, seguro que se cree que vas a ir tras él como una perrita faldera, jadeando y suplicando por su…

-----------------------------------------------

Una semana. Siete días completos y sigues dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido en esa maldita fiesta. Algunas de las evidencias ya han desaparecido, pero aún tienes que ir por todas partes con una bufanda para que nadie vea el moratón en la base de tu cuello. Has contenido una sonrisa al verle también con una bufanda al cuello. Cuando bajaste a comer el domingo, no te perdiste el respingo que dio cuando Zabini palmeó su espalda. Casi te descubres al soltar una carcajada, pero pudiste disimular que te atragantabas, de tal manera que tus amigos no se percataron de nada. Aunque sentiste unos ojos grises clavados en ti durante toda la cena, los que ahora visualizabas claramente en tu mente, pero enmarcados en un rostro congestionado por el placer.

Diste gracias a todas las deidades por ser una fanática de la lectura y que no le diesen importancia a que pasases horas sin término en la biblioteca o con la nariz pegada a un libro. Eso te evitó muchos problemas cuando teníais clase juntos, podías fingir que leías con verdadera pasión cuando lo que estabas haciendo era dejar que el aroma de esa maldita serpiente te recordase momentos mucho más placenteros. Y que leer un tomo dedicado a las guerras contra los enanos, era lo mejor para que no se te encendiesen las mejillas como dos farolillos, lo que podría delatar que tu mente no estaba en ese tipo de batallas, precisamente.

Has forzado una discusión con Ron y Harry para que no te pidiesen que les ayudases con sus deberes, tenías demasiadas cosas en la mente como para, además, preocuparte por ellos. Saliste por el retrato sin pensar a dónde dirigirte, lo único que querías era estar sola con tu maldición particular. ¿Cómo explicarles la verdad de lo que te ocurría? Ya veías sus reacciones sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra: Harry empezaría a decir que todo había sido una artimaña de Voldemort. ¡Como si al ofídico ese le interesase mucho con quién te acostabas tú! Ron te miraría con la cara roja de ira, boquearía como un pez buscando las palabras para insultarte y subiría las escaleras como si le persiguiese una acromántula. Ni siquiera podías confiar en Ginny, ella se vería obligada a contárselo a Harry. Por lo que estabas sola.

Mas no por mucho tiempo. Tus pasos te habían llevado fuera del castillo, tanto deseabas que te dejasen en paz, aprovechaste que nadie iba a protestar por la dirección de tu caminata, que te fuiste al único sitio en que nadie te seguiría. El sauce boxeador. Enfadada contigo misma no querías que nadie te oyese mientras te maldecías por ser tan estúpida. Accionaste el nudo con una rama y desapareciste bajo sus raíces. La casa estaba igual que hacía años, hecha un asco y vacía. Con un gesto de varita limpiaste la habitación que aún conservaba lo suficiente como para recibir esa denominación, más que nada para poder tirarte en la cama y no tener que sacudir una capa de polvo de años de tu ropa después.

**- Bonito escondite, Granger.** – Le oíste decir a tu espalda. Tu cuerpo, que no estaba por la labor de ayudarte, respondió de inmediato al sonido de su voz. **- ¿Lo has escogido por alguna razón en especial? –** No te habías movido del sitio y, sin embargo, ahora él lo susurró en tu oído.  
**- Déjame en paz, Malfoy. –** Si se creía que ibas a dar botes de alegría, estaba muy equivocado. **– No sé qué pintas aquí.  
- Se me ocurrió que a lo mejor podíamos hablar.** – Y meterte mano. ¿O acaso tenía que estar tan cerca para decírtelo? ¿Tenía que acariciar tu espalda de esa manera para hablar contigo? ¿Tenía que usar ese tono acariciante en tu cuello? Si te girases, vuestros labios se tocarían de nuevo. **– Hace una semana que le doy vueltas a una cosa.  
- ¿Y necesitas que le quite el mareo a tu cerebro mono neuronal?** – Bufaste con desdén. Logrando controlar el deseo por acariciarle. – **¿Tan difícil te resulta entender que no quiero hablar de nada contigo? –** Y te giraste, pero no para lamer esos labios con tu lengua, que era lo que te pedía a gritos, sino para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Otra vez cometes errores estúpidos, Hermione. Él no quería hablar, sólo quería que le dieses esa excusa. Sus labios no se despegaron para replicarte con palabras sino para besarte con la misma intensidad que hacía una semana. Pero no es cierto, ahora sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría cuando te besase, sabía que ibas a derretirte como si fueses de cera. Aunque no sin luchar por cada centímetro de piel como si fuese una pelea a muerte. Su lengua se movía en tu boca con la lentitud que da la experiencia, porque sabe a dónde tiene que ir. Sentiste cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa cuando tu mano tomó su nuca para acercarlo más a ti.

Su mano se movió con rapidez hacia el borde de tu jersey, se sumergió bajo la tela acariciando tu costado. Electrizándote con esa suavidad, nublando tu juicio con un gruñido de placer que escapó de su garganta al llegar al borde de tu sujetador. Se separó de ti y te miró con una media sonrisa, querías matarlo en ese momento. Pero no esperabas que su siguiente movimiento fuese que quitarse la túnica con rapidez para volver a besarte. Parecía que no habías sido la única en estar deseando ese momento.

Una vez más su boca abandonó la tuya, pero ahora fue para ayudarte a quitarte la ropa, con la misma urgencia con la que tú arrancabas la suya. Vuestros cuerpos parecían estar controlando de nuevo la situación, no podías pensar en otra cosa. ¿Pero es que había que pensar en algo que no fuese el siguiente punto a besar de su maldito cuerpo de marfil? ¿Era necesario razonar el inmenso goce que sus manos te proporcionaban? ¿Se podía encontrar la lógica a las descargas que sus labios te producían? Recorriste con tu lengua un camino de perdición por su cuello. Besaste con suavidad las huellas del fin de semana anterior. Sí, eran más evidentes en su piel que en la tuya. Cuando estuvisteis desnudos, de cintura para arriba, viste el brillo metálico de sus ojos al observar tus pechos desde arriba, antes de descender y descargar miles de besos que te hicieron estremecer de placer. El recuerdo de esa noche retornó con violencia, los tomó en su boca de nuevo, succionó con fuerza, los mordisqueó y tú te retorciste debajo de él, porque, a tu pesar, no querías que se detuviese.

Pero no ibas a quedarte con las manos quietas ante la posibilidad de darles un uso más placentero. Recorriste su espalda, notando bajo tus yemas las heridas que aún estaban cicatrizando, las de tus uñas. Él intensificó sus lametones e intentó aprisionarte con el peso de su cuerpo. Percibiste entonces su excitación contra tu pierna. No te detuviste y mordiste tu labio una vez más, ardías por dentro y querías que se dejase de tonterías. Lo apartaste de su obsesión con tus pechos y lo obligaste a besarte, a que subiese por tu cuerpo. Volvió a sonreírse cuando tu mano se metió bajo sus pantalones y agarró una de sus nalgas con fuerza, pegándolo a ti.

**- Despacio, tigresa.** – Susurró antes de besarte de nuevo. –** Hoy no tenemos prisa y quiero saborearte con calma.** – Lo miraste con furia contenida. El muy desgraciado se atrevía a pedirte calma.  
**- ¿Y si no quiero ir con calma? –** Levantándote sobre tus codos para besar su barbilla.  
**- ¿Y si me voy y te dejo con las ganas?** – Riéndose mientras amagaba levantarse.  
**- ¿Y si te crucio hasta obligarte a suplicar?** – Amenazándolo con la varita y una sonrisa muy parecida a la suya. Te miró con la ceja levantada, no se esperaba esa respuesta por tu parte.

Se encogió de hombros y retomó tus labios sin la calma que tanto pedía, sino con la misma urgencia que tú sentías. Abrió el cierre de tu falda mientras tú abrías el de su cinturón, tus manos se movieron más rápidas que la primera vez, a fuerza de haber repetido ese movimiento tantas veces en tu cabeza. Las últimas prendas cayeron al suelo y al fin tuviste su piel contra la tuya, sin el molesto roce de la tela. Ambos os observasteis un segundo, veíais lo que la otra noche sólo pudisteis adivinar por el tacto, estaba claro que la imaginación se había quedado corta en algunos puntos. Pero no os detuvisteis por más tiempo.

En un solo movimiento se hundió dentro de ti. Cerraste los ojos a tu pesar, concentrando todo en el sentido del tacto, sintiendo cómo se deslizaba con fuerza, una y otra vez. Sabías que estaba mirándote y te daba igual. Sólo podías pensar en ese movimiento rítmico y frenético que provocaba que te aferrases a él por miedo de que se le pasase por la mente el alejarse. Escuchabas sus gruñidos, sentías su aliento contra tu cuello, signos del esfuerzo que le exigías. Pero no ibas a dejarle que se divirtiese él solo. Cuando abriste los ojos y encontraste los suyos, otra vez con las pupilas dilatadas, sonreíste con malicia. Aún no sabes cómo, le obligaste a rodar sobre la maltrecha cama, quedando a horcajadas sobre él para marcar tú el ritmo con tus caderas. Pronto sus manos te aferraron para guiarte mejor. Y, a partir de entonces, perdiste la cuenta de las veces en que tu cuerpo dejaba de estar bajo tu control. Sólo eres consciente del momento en que él puso fin a todo. Las fuertes sacudidas te hundieron contra el colchón, ahogando tus gritos. Hasta que no pudo más y se dejó caer sobre tu espalda.

Le diste la razón, no había prisa. Te diste cuenta cuando, en lugar de quedarse catatónico como la otra vez, sembró de besos tu espalda. Te hizo rodar sobre ti misma para volver a besarte, su sempiterna sonrisa presente en cada una de las caricias que te daba con sus labios, repitiendo una vez más el recorrido por tu cuerpo, descendiendo ahora hasta las zonas que antes no le habías permitido saborear. Hundiste los dedos en su cabello al notar su lengua acariciando suavemente la zona tan sensible de tu cuerpo, fruto de tu impaciencia y su fogosidad brutal. Parecía querer devorarte allí mismo, mientras tú se lo permitías porque eras incapaz de hacer otra cosa que jadear.

Se apartó un buen rato después, dejándose caer sobre un brazo a tu lado, observando cómo aún temblabas por las caricias. Sólo podías pensar que querías borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Mordiste tu labio al darte cuenta de un buen método para hacerlo, sustituirla por otra expresión más acorde con la tuya. Lo besaste y le obligaste a tumbarse sobre su espalda, descendiste igualmente por su pecho, besándolo hasta llegar a su abdomen. Comenzaste con pequeñas caricias con tu lengua, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos que se entrecerraron. La sonrisa desapareció por completo cuando descendiste sobre él, permitiéndole que su mano en tu cabello te empujase hacia él. Escuchaste los jadeos contenidos cuando le arañaste con tus dientes.

-----------------------------------------------

**- Tenemos que hablar.** – Le oíste decir mientras buscabas tu tanga por el suelo.** – Está aquí.** – Y viste cómo lo sostenía en su mano.  
**- Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de lo que hablar. –** Protestaste al mismo tiempo que intentabas alcanzar tu ropa interior, sin contar que era una argucia para tomarte en sus brazos nuevamente.  
**- Vamos, Granger. No te hagas la ofendida. –** Besando tu barbilla, mordisqueando tu labio inferior. – **No te pega después de lo que acabamos de hacer.  
- De acuerdo. –** Bufaste molesta **- ¿De qué quieres hablar?** – Mostrándote altiva.  
**- Quiero repetirlo.** – Besándote. Tú no dabas crédito a lo que oías.  
**- ¿En serio?** – Preguntaste con curiosidad. -** ¿Qué propones? ¿Quieres que nos reunamos en secreto dos veces por semana sólo para montárnoslo?** – Propusiste con sarcasmo. **– Vamos, Malfoy… -** Empujándolo contra la cama y levantándote. **- ¿Quién te crees que soy?  
- La que acaba de gritar como una loca hace un minuto.** – De nuevo te miraba con esa media sonrisa mientras hacía girar la prenda en un dedo.** - Esta semana has pasado por el mismo infierno que yo… ¿Quieres repetirlo cada vez que te apetezca o vas a sufrir como una idiota por mantener la fachada de perfecta prefecta? Los dos sabemos que eres una verdadera leona… ¿Cuánto tardarás en saltar sobre mí en medio de un pasillo?  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo?** - Enarcó la ceja de nuevo.  
**- Que si no lo haces tú lo haré yo…** - Riéndose **– No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, sólo que lo repitamos con un poco más de regularidad.** – Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Vale. –** Aceptaste. Sabías que era una sentencia y aún así la aceptaste.

Porque el muy desgraciado tenía razón, casi te vuelves loca durante esa semana y no quieres privarte de lo que esa víbora te hace sentir cada vez que te pone una mano encima, se acerca, te besa, no digamos cuando hace todo eso y más. Le das vueltas a la cabeza, tumbada en tu cama, intentando evitar pensar en lo que has empleado la tarde. Pero te resulta imposible. Sólo esperas que el próximo encuentro tenga lugar cuanto antes. Hace unas horas que te has alejado de él y ya estás deseando que te vuelva a hacer gritar.

_**************************************************************************_

_Llegados a este punto, no me queda más que deciros… salvo que he revisado el anterior para modificar un par de cosas y que espero vuestras opiniones en breve. _

_Besos,  
Madie_


	3. Amigos curiosos y sospechas fundadas

_**Al fin, la última entrega de este Three Shot. Como os dije, iba a aprovechar para experimentar y esta parte está escrita en tercera persona. Es mucho más larga que las anteriores porque ocurren muchas cosas. Como os dije a muchas: nadie dijo que tenía que ser necesariamente corto. **_

_**Espero que os guste y no os entretengo más. **_

*************************************************

**Amigos curiosos y sospechas fundadas.**

Harry y Ron estaban sentados en su sofá habitual, frente a la chimenea encendida, pero miraban al marco que permitía la entrada a la Sala Común en lugar de a los libros que tenían en el regazo. Acababan de comentar el extraño comportamiento que mostraba Hermione desde hacía por lo menos un mes. Su amiga sufría bruscos cambios de humor que no eran capaces de explicar. Unos días estaba feliz y socarrona, otros parecía un gato enjaulado que no dejaba de dar vueltas por la sala común. En ocasiones era mejor no llevarle la contraria en nada porque parecía dispuesta a morder a todo aquel que se le acercase. También habían notado que se ausentaba con mayor frecuencia. En más de una ocasión habían enviado a Ginny a los baños de chicas para descartar que estuviese deprimida en alguno o la habían buscado en la biblioteca que, hasta el momento, había sido siempre el refugio de su amiga pero no habían conseguido nada. Era imposible saber dónde se metía Hermione cuando se alejaba de ellos. Lo que tenían claro era que después de cada una de sus desapariciones, siempre pasaba al menos un par días con una espléndida sonrisa el rostro. Su mirada se perdía en los libros y, de vez en cuando, la veían observando las llamas de la chimenea con aire soñador.

Les preocupaba su amiga. Temían que estuviese tomándose algo para poder soportar la presión del séptimo curso y sus EXTASIS. Ella nunca había sido una amante de los vitamínicos, pero sabían que muchos de sus compañeros estaban empezando a caer en aquel tipo de cosas para aguantar la carga de trabajo del curso. Ginny se había propuesto averiguar si Hermione estaba tomando algún tipo de medicina, mágica o muggle, mas no pudo encontrar nada entre sus cosas aparte de una caja de tabletas, perfectamente normales, para el dolor de cabeza. Intentaron preguntárselo a ella directamente y las respuestas variaron según su estado de ánimo. Cuando se encontraba en el estado de felicidad les miraba con una media sonrisa y se encogía de hombros. Cuando daba vueltas por la sala común no eran capaces de arrancarle nada. Cuando estaba furiosa, sólo se atrevieron a preguntarle la primera vez y la respuesta había sido un tajante "nada" que les disuadió de hacer más preguntas.

Pero en todo lo demás seguía siendo su amiga Hermione. Estudiaba con ahínco cada materia, siempre iba cargada de libros y levantaba la mano en cuanto un profesor hacía una pregunta a la clase. Los acompañaba en las escasas salidas a Hogsmeade. Les ayudaba en lo que podía con sus tareas e incluso le daba clases de refuerzo a Ginny, pero notaban que tampoco en eso era del todo normal. Cuando iba con ellos al pueblo no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones, como si buscase algo, perdía la paciencia rápidamente con ellos y Ginny se quejaba de que era como tener una segunda McGonagall detrás de sus estudios.

-----------------------------------------------

Blaise y Pansy observaban a Draco desde uno de los sofás de la sala común. Su amigo llevaba cerca de una hora en la misma posición, sentado en un sillón con la vista fija en el fuego. Cada poco tiempo le daba un sorbo al whisky que sostenía en su mano, pero no decía nada, ni hacía otra cosa. Se miraron preocupados, no entendían lo que le ocurría a Draco últimamente. Desde hacía más de un mes se comportaba de un modo extraño. Era como si hubiese cambiado poco a poco. Al principio notaron que se mostraba inquieto, igual que antes de un partido. No hacía otra cosa que dar vueltas, sin pararse más de un minuto en un sitio. Pronto llegaron los momentos de calma, como el que estaban presenciando, en los que era capaz de pasar horas sin siquiera mover un músculo, como si haciéndolo pudiera romper la atmósfera que lo rodeaba. También estaban las desapariciones. Lo habitual era que Draco estuviese con ellos o con Greg y Vince, pero nunca solo. Ahora desaparecía durante horas sin que ninguno de los cuatro supiese dónde estaba. Blaise había intentado averiguar si tenía que ver con alguna chica, pero todas sus pesquisas indicaban que Draco no frecuentaba a ninguna de sus habituales compañeras de cama.

En el fondo seguía siendo él. No dejaba de estudiar ni de preocuparse por ellos, aunque ahora parecía hacerlo sólo porque era lo que se esperaba de él. Ya no era lo que le mantenía activo. Todo parecía rutinario para él, como si sólo hubiese una cosa que le interesase y el resto no fuese realmente importante. Iba a clase, comía, dormía, entrenaba, estudiaba… hasta que desaparecía. Al volver se mostraba diferente otra vez. Parecía eufórico y muchas veces les recordaba al otro Draco, al que bromeaba y salía con ellos. Pero luego volvía a aquella extraña apatía e inmovilidad.

*********************************************

No dejaban de verse. El ansia crecía con cada uno de sus encuentros. El baño de prefectos y la Casa de los Gritos habían sido los escenarios de maravillosas horas de pasión desenfrenada y no dejaban de buscar lugares en el castillo en los que poder estar a solas. No estaban haciendo nada malo, sólo se encontraban para disfrutar de fabulosas sesiones de estudio: el de sus cuerpos y sus reacciones ante las ideas del otro.

Ninguno de los dos quiso que sus amigos se enterasen de nada. No querían tener que compartir el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, pero a veces también reservaban un poco de tiempo para hablar. Cada vez les costaba más separarse y volver a sus cuartos. Permanecían abrazados y dejaban que parte de lo que nunca se habían dicho hasta entonces saliese a la luz.

Les dolía tener que fingir delante de todo el mundo que seguían odiándose. Resultaba muy difícil encontrar insultos ingeniosos hacia la persona que les cortaba la respiración con sus caricias. Tampoco era fácil resistir la tentación a diario, sobre todo cuando llevaban un tiempo sin poder encontrarse. Lo que él había dicho era cierto, por momentos sentían el impulso de lanzarse sobre el otro en los pasillos y olvidarse de todo. Pero no podían.

***********************************************

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y todos se fueron a La Madriguera para celebrarlas juntos. Fue entonces cuando pudieron apreciar de verdad la extraña forma en que se comportaba Hermione. Trabajaba como ellos para que aquellas fiestas pudiese reunirse casi toda la familia Weasley, pero estaba muy callada, algo poco habitual en ella, y terriblemente molesta por algo. Incluso Molly se había dado cuenta de que a la chica le ocurría algo, aunque no sabía qué podía ser. En más de una ocasión había intentado hablar con ella a solas, pero Hermione siempre salía de la cocina antes que los demás.

**- Esto no puede seguir así.** – Harry estaba sentado en su cama, en el cuarto de Ron.  
**- Estoy de acuerdo. No entiendo qué demonios le pasa.** – Protestó Ron, sentado en la suya.  
**- No parece Hermione. Está tan rara.** – Añadió Ginny recostada contra las piernas de Harry. **– Tengo miedo de que le esté pasando algo y no quiera contárnoslo.  
- Pero Ginny… ¿Qué puede ocurrirle que sea tan grave como para que no nos lo diga? –** Se asustó Ron.  
**- No lo sé, pero a veces la oigo gemir mientras duerme.** – Les contó la chica. **– No sé exactamente si es por miedo o qué, pero no para quieta en la cama.**

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y apareció el objeto de sus desvelos. Sus ojos brillaban como si acabasen de decirle que había aprobado todos los exámenes, pero su rostro intentaba ser una mueca de tristeza. Les dijo que tenía que irse unos días a Londres, pero que intentaría estar de vuelta para el día de Navidad. Se despidió de ellos con un beso y un abrazo mientras les decía que no era nada grave, que sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo con una amiga a la que hacía tiempo que no veía. Sus tres amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación cuando la vieron salir de nuevo por la puerta.

-----------------------------------------------

Blaise recibió una lechuza de Draco en la que le advertía que si sus padres preguntaban pasarían unos días juntos. De inmediato se fue hasta la chimenea, lanzó un puñado de polvos flu y dio la dirección de Pansy. Ella se sobresaltó cuando su amigo apareció en la chimenea. Estaba recostada en la cama con un libro y de inmediato subió las sábanas para taparse.

**- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que me envíes una lechuza para avisarme de que vienes? –** Le recriminó controlando la voz para que sus padres no se enterasen de que estaba allí.  
**- Lee esto.** – Blaise hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y se tumbó junto a ella mientras le tendía el pergamino.  
**- ¿Cómo que a todos los efectos está contigo?** – Preguntó ella al terminar. **- ¿Qué significa?  
- Que se ha largado por unos días de casa y soy su tapadera.** – Le explicó. – **Pansy, me estoy empezando a preocupar. Y mucho.** – Abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su amiga. – **Soy yo quien suele usar esa excusa cuando quiero hacer alguna gamberrada, él nunca lo había hecho.**  
**- ¿Crees que está metido en algún lío?** – Acariciándole el pelo. **- ¿Será algo con el señor Oscuro?  
- ¿Y para qué tendría que mentirles a sus padres?** – Señalándole el punto flaco de su teoría. **– Tengo miedo de lo que pueda estar haciendo, Pansy.**

**************************************************

El agua resbalaba sobre sus cuerpos unidos. No habían podido resistirse. En cuanto habían llegado a la habitación dejaron las maletas en el suelo y comenzaron a desvestirse con celeridad. Él abrió la puerta de un fuerte empujón, sin apartarse de ella un segundo. Habían sido demasiados días sin verse, sin sentirse siquiera cerca, y necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido lo antes posible. No les importó que el agua saliese fría al principio. Eso sólo sirvió para calmar el ardor que amenazaba con consumirles, permitiéndoles ir con calma y saborear cada instante.

Los jadeos se sucedían a medida que sus cuerpos se movían sincronizadamente, con la experiencia que les daban los meses que habían pasado encontrándose, conociendo el cuerpo del otro. Las manos buscaban por instinto los puntos que harían que los gemidos fuesen más estentóreos. Los labios recorrían la piel deseada con voracidad y succionaban hambrientos. Sus lenguas trazaban senderos en busca de placer y los dientes se cerraban sobre la carne, arrancando gritos extasiados de sus gargantas.

**- He tenido una idea.** – Susurró antes de morder la fresa que ella le ofrecía en su boca. – **Pero no sé si te va a gustar. –** Besando sus labios enrojecidos por el jugo de la fruta.  
- **¿Cuándo he dicho que no a alguna de tus ideas?** – Preguntó ella con una ceja enarcada – **Hasta ahora, todas han sido muy divertidas.** – Riéndose mientras manchaba su hombro con chocolate para lamerlo a continuación. **– Tú tampoco te quejas de las mías.  
- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que pareces una gata lujuriosa cuando estás conmigo? –** Dejando caer algunas gotas de chocolate sobre sus pechos. **– Pero mi idea es algo… permanente…** - Deslizando la lengua con lentitud para atrapar cada una de las gotas que empezaban a caer por la suave piel de Hermione.  
**- ¿Me lo vas a decir algún día?** – Gimió ella impaciente, tomando otra fresa y mojándola en el chocolate para ofrecérsela.  
**- Siempre tan impaciente.** – Ofreciéndole también una fresa.  
**- Siempre tan irritante. –** Se metió con él antes de manchar de nuevo su pecho con chocolate.  
**- Está bien. –** Le concedió viendo cómo ella lamía con eficacia el río de dulce trazado con calculada trayectoria descendente. Tomó aire antes de decir nada. **– Había pensado en un tatuaje.  
- ¿Qué?** – Se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad **– No querrás que tenga una maldita serpiente en mi brazo, ¿verdad?** – Frunciendo el ceño.  
**- ¡Por supuesto que no!** – Exclamó él, sin dar crédito a su reacción – **Aunque reconozco que eso me dio la idea.  
- Explícate. –** Exigió sentándose con los brazos cruzados, evidentemente no iban a seguir jugando por un rato.

Cuando le dijo en qué consistía su idea ella se sonrió y, aunque dudó durante un momento, terminó admitiendo que no sería tan terrible. Pero ambos sabían que a partir de ese momento su relación dejaría de ser la misma. Algo los uniría mucho más allá del contacto físico ocasional, de forma más permanente que un fin de semana en la habitación de un hotel.

Sólo ellos conocerían la existencia de ese tatuaje y por tanto decidieron hacérselo en un lugar totalmente oculto a las miradas de cualquiera que no fuesen ellos mismos. Hermione se sorprendió al comprobar que él ya lo tenía todo planeado, pero no le importó. Estuvo a su lado y sostuvo su mano mientras la aguja penetraba la piel para dejar la tinta. El diseño y el lugar elegido eran complejos, pero ambos llevarían las iniciales del otro grabadas para siempre. Ninguno podría olvidar jamás que se pertenecían de un modo absoluto. Fue ella la que sorprendió a Draco cuando, al volver al hotel para recoger sus cosas, lanzó un encantamiento a los tatuajes aún frescos. A partir de entonces, sabrían en qué momento buscar un lugar de encuentro, pues el tatuaje les avisaría discretamente.

*****************************************

A la vuelta de las vacaciones navideñas, Hermione pareció tranquilizarse y dejó de actuar de forma extraña. Volvía a pasar tardes con ellos, a reírse con las disputas entre Ron y su hermana y a emocionarse con los partidos de Quidditch de Harry. Daba la impresión de que lo que fuera que había provocado aquel estado de tensión había desaparecido o al menos ya no era tan exagerado como antes. Las desapariciones, sin embargo, no sólo no cesaron sino que se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y extrañas. Pero lo que les dejó totalmente descolocados fue enterarse de que Hermione tenía planes para las vacaciones de Pascua.

**- ¿No vendrás con nosotros? –** Preguntó asombrado Ron.  
**- No, lo siento, pasaré las vacaciones con mi amiga.** – Respondió con una sonrisa. **– Ya os dije que nos vemos muy poco y tenemos que aprovechar este año que está en Inglaterra.** – Zanjando el asunto y volviendo a concentrarse en sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas. Aquel era el último año que iban a pasar juntos en Hogwarts y no querían separarse así, pero trataron de entender que Hermione quisiera pasar tiempo con aquella misteriosa amiga que jamás había mencionado antes. Harry dirigió a Ginny una expresiva mirada, dejándole claro que tendría que encargarse de nuevo de intentar sonsacar a Hermione.

**- ¿Podemos hablar, Herms?** – Preguntó la pelirroja entrando en el cuarto que su amiga compartía con Lavender y Parvati.  
**- Sí, claro.** – Invitándola a entrar mientras recogía sus cosas y las metía en una maleta, Un equipaje demasiado pequeño para una semana, pensó Ginny.  
**- ¿Quién es esta amiga y por qué no la habías mencionado hasta ahora?** – Disparó la pelirroja a bocajarro.  
**- Se llama Melanie. Nos conocemos desde los cuatro años. Fuimos juntas al colegio, pero sus padres se mudaron a Italia y perdimos el contacto. –** Recitó de memoria la historia que había ideado. - **¿Alguna duda más?** – Mirándola con el ceño fruncido. - **¿Por qué os olvidáis de que tuve una vida antes de Hogwarts?  
- Lo siento, Hermione, es que… -** Resopló molesta ayudándola a doblar la ropa. **– Has estado muy rara y no podemos evitar preocuparnos, ¿sabes? Aunque, bien mirado, así mi hermano lo pasa un poco mal. –** Dándole un codazo en el costado, intentando relajar el ambiente con un poco de chismorreo distendido.  
**- ¿Qué le pasa ahora a Ron?** – Dejando escapar un suspiro de fastidio.  
**- Vamos, Hermione, no te hagas de rogar.** – Riéndose – **Esto lo haces para mantenerle alerta, ¿verdad? Para forzarle a que se decida.** – Dejó de reír cuando vio que Hermione la miraba confusa. - **¿No lo estás haciendo a propósito?  
- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, Ginny. –** Con absoluta sinceridad.  
**- ¿En serio?** – Insistió para cerciorarse y quedó perpleja cuando Hermione agitó la cabeza en señal de negativa. –** Creí que sabias que mi hermano estaba loco por ti y que desaparecías para que pensase que estabas con otro… para darle celos y que se decidiese…  
- Ginny. –** Suspiró cariñosamente antes de abrazarla. **– Eres maravillosa y seguro que serás la mejor cuñada que una mujer pueda imaginar, pero no tengo ningún interés por tu hermano. Es mi amigo, igual que Harry.** – Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- ¿Y a dónde vas entonces cuando desapareces? –** Le preguntó un poco molesta.  
**- Lo siento, pero eso no es asunto tuyo.** – Le replicó cerrando la maleta.

-----------------------------------------------

Blaise estaba tumbado en la cama de Pansy mientras ella paseaba nerviosa frente a él. Seguían intrigados por el extraño cambio de Draco después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Aparentemente volvía a ser el mismo, pero las desapariciones no habían cesado. Se le veía animado, había dejado de ejercer de estatua sedente frente al fuego y ahora participaba un poco más en las conversaciones, pero eso no había disipado su preocupación, más bien al contrario. Creían que, fuese lo que fuese en lo que se había metido, iba a peor. Lo esperaban. Lo habían citado para que aclarase sus dudas de una vez por todas.

**- ¿Qué pasa, chicos?** – Draco entró por la puerta, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Ahora sonreía mucho.  
**- Siéntate, jovencito. –** Pansy dejó de pasear y lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
**- Sí, señora.** – Se burló él, sentándose en la silla del tocador de su amiga. **- ¿Qué te pasa?** – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- ¿Qué qué me pasa?** – Bufó ella indignada - **¿Qué te pasa a ti?** – Interrogó sentándose al lado de Blaise.  
**- Draco, mira… no te hemos dicho nada hasta ahora porque esperábamos que saliese de ti. –** Intervino Blaise – **Pero creo que podríamos estar esperando eternamente. –** Impidió que Pansy dijese algo con un gesto de la mano – **Nos tienes muy preocupados. –** Comenzó a enumerar **– Primero te comportas como un loco, desapareces a todas horas y ahora… parece que hayas vuelto a la normalidad, pero no es así.** – Mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad. - **¿En qué estás metido, Draco? Puedes confiar en nosotros y lo sabes.** – Insistió intentando que comprendiese que podía contar con ellos.  
**- Lo siento, pero no es asunto vuestro.** – Respondió enfadado, poniéndose a la defensiva. - **¿Es esto de lo que queríais hablar?  
- Por favor, Draco, no es porque queramos saber todo lo que haces o algo así… -** Intentó justificarse Blaise – **Tienes que reconocer que actúas de un modo muy raro y es normal que nos preocupemos. Eres nuestro amigo, tío.  
- Dile que no vas a volver a cubrirle las espaldas con sus padres, Blaise.** – Propuso Pansy enfurruñada.  
- **¿Perdona? –** Draco atravesó a su amigo con la mirada - **¿Quieres decir que no me vas a cubrir en Pascua? ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que me debes unos cuantos favores de ese tipo, Blaise?  
- No, no es necesario. –** El muchacho se dio por vencido. – **Aunque me gustaría saber qué vas a hacer durante toda esa semana, lejos de tus padres y de nosotros.** – Se respondió a sí mismo sin que Draco necesitase decir nada. **– Sí, ya lo sé. No es asunto mío.  
- ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya así, de rositas?** – Protestó Pansy cuando Draco abandonó la habitación. - **¿Qué demonios tienes que ocultar para que te dé tanto miedo que él lo divulgue?** – Señaló atacando ahora a su amigo.  
**- Pansy… eso es algo entre él y yo. Déjalo así.  
- ¡No me extraña que os llevéis tan bien! Ahora tú también te pones misterioso.** – Refunfuñó dejándose caer en la cama, enfadada.

***********************************

Querían pasar más tiempo juntos, no depender de los escasos momentos que les quedaban entre los estudios y sus obligaciones. Ella había comentado en una ocasión que sería una lástima que no pudiesen aprovechar aquella semana y él no dudó en complacerla y organizarlo todo. Sus amigos podían pasar sin ellos una semana y los estudios seguirían esperándoles a la vuelta de las vacaciones. ¿Por qué no darse el capricho y pasar una semana juntos, sin tener que esconderse de nadie?

Disfrutaron el comienzo de la primavera en una pequeña localidad en la Toscana. La libertad de estar solos en otro país les permitió salir de su auto impuesto encierro y descubrir que también podían llevarse bien fuera de la cama. Se divirtieron paseando tranquilamente por los campos que rodeaban la villa. Hicieron una breve visita a Florencia para ver algunos museos, pero lo que más disfrutaron fue la paz que les proporcionaba su anonimato en aquel lugar. Compartir una cena, caer dormidos en la cama sin tener que escapar corriendo a otro dormitorio, incluso olvidar que de cara a la galería se odiaban profundamente, cuando en la realidad no era así. Se llevaban muy bien y no dejaban de bromear el uno con el otro. Mantenían sus mentes despiertas para tentarse continuamente hasta que uno de los dos se rendía y cedía a los deseos del otro.

**- Tenemos un problema, Draco.** – Susurró contra su cuello. Estaba recostada sobre su pecho, aprovechando al máximo la última noche juntos. **– Mis amigos sospechan que estoy viéndome con alguien a escondidas.** – Besándolo una vez más, pues nada le gustaba más que aquellos labios.  
**- Creo que los míos piensan que estoy planeando un ataque suicida.** – Sonrió él acariciando su espalda, algo de lo que jamás se cansaba.  
**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?** – Preguntó sembrando su barbilla de diminutos besos. **– ¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo?** – Intentando que no se notase la reticencia en su voz, pues no quería renunciar tan pronto a su amante secreto.  
**- En absoluto.** – Cerrando los ojos y se dejó llevar por el ritmo lento de los besos que ahora acariciaban su hombro. **– No te creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente…** - sonriéndose.  
**- ¿Quién dice que quiera librarme de ti?** – Descendió por su brazo, acariciando sus costados con las manos. **– Me encanta que nadie sepa que estamos juntos y no quiero que cambie, eso es todo.** – Las manos de él tomaron su rostro para besarla con fuerza.  
**- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?** – Preguntó acariciando sus piernas, empujándolas para que se sentase sobre él.  
**- Porque me parece que así no tengo que compartirte con nadie. –** No podía dejar de responder a la urgencia creciente de sus caricias. **– Cuando estamos juntos es como si estuviésemos en un mundo aparte en el que no existe nada más.** – Abrió la boca para permitir que la tomase por completo con la suya. **– Ni amigos, ni problemas, ni discusiones.** – Jadeó cuando se separaron, tomando aliento con fuerza.  
**- Entonces lo dejamos como está.** – Acercándola más a él, hasta que enlazó sus piernas a su espalda. **– Que se cuezan en su preocupación.** – Dejando que el aire escapase lentamente de sus pulmones cuando ella descendió sobre él. – **Porque yo tampoco quiero compartirte todavía.** - Aquella noche no se permitieron descansar hasta que cayeron exhaustos en un fútil intento de agotar el deseo que experimentaban el uno hacia el otro.

Hacía tiempo que sabía que jamás se cansaría de Hermione. Nunca había imaginado que ella pudiera ser tan interesante e imaginativa. En sus brazos dejaba de ser el perfecto ratón de biblioteca y se convertía en una persona completamente diferente, con un ácido sentido del humor muy parecido al suyo. La única vez que se había mostrado ligeramente reacia a hacer algo había sido cuando le había propuesto el tatuaje, pero en cuanto había descubierto sus intenciones, se había entregado de manera absoluta a la idea, mejorándola incluso con aquel hechizo. La sensación de tibieza que rodeaba el dibujo cuando ella pensaba en él lo acompañaba a todas horas en el colegio, convirtiéndose en un excitante calor cuando ella quería que se encontrasen. No iba a permitir que nadie más que él viese el tatuaje que ella lucía en su pubis. Todavía quería ser el único en disfrutar con ese cuerpo, marcado para siempre con su nombre.

Abrazada por Draco, no dejaba de pensar en la absurda idea de Ginny. ¿Cómo iba a desear estar con otro que no fuese él? Mucho menos con Ron. Que le propusiesen algo así era como si mencionasen el incesto. Para ella Ron no era más que un amigo. Le quería como un hermano, pero ahí se acababa todo. No era posible compararlo con Draco. Él era inteligente, astuto, y parecía dedicar todas sus energías en agotarla de placer. El beso que Ron le había dado estando borracho no le provocó otra cosa que nauseas por el fuerte sabor a alcohol, mientras que hasta la más ligera de las caricias de los labios de Draco, era capaz de despertar en su cuerpo miles de sensaciones. Además podía disfrutar hablando con él. Sus conversaciones cada vez eran más apasionantes y no siempre giraban en torno al sexo. A medida que iba conociéndolo, se daba cuenta de que era todo lo que ella jamás había alcanzado a soñar y no iba a dejarle escapar todavía. Ninguna otra iba a ver el tatuaje que adornaba la base de su miembro. Le pertenecería a ella hasta que se cansase de él y, conociendo el inmenso placer que era capaz de proporcionarle en todos los sentidos imaginables, eso no ocurriría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Aquella mañana ambos se despertaron con maliciosas sonrisas en la cara. Pasar tanto tiempo juntos hacía que tuviesen ideas similares. En aquella ocasión decidieron usar la magia: tenía menos inconvenientes y era más rápida.

*****************************************

Estaban en la sala común. Todos se habían ido a dormir, pero ellos esperaban una vez más encontrarse con Hermione. Ron y Harry miraban a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos, pues no podían creer lo que les contaba. No les quedaba duda alguna de que su amiga se había vuelto completamente loca durante aquella semana de Pascua que había pasado en no sabían dónde, sospechaban que no con quien decía.

**- Hermione tiene un tatuaje… ¿dónde?** – Preguntaron al unísono.  
**- En la rabadilla.** – Ginny señaló la base de su espalda para aclarárselo. – **Es lo que me han dicho Lavender y Parvati.  
- Pero… no puede ser cierto. –** Negó Harry con la cabeza. **– Se habrán equivocado.  
- No, no se han equivocado.** – Suspiró Ginny. – **Definitivamente, ha perdido el norte.  
- Pero… ¿Por qué haría una cosa así?** – Ron no daba crédito a lo que su hermana le estaba contando acerca de la chica con la que había crecido y por la que sentía algo más que amistad.  
**- ¿Y qué se ha tatuado, según tus "fuentes fidedignas?** – Preguntó Harry. Podrían sacar algo en claro a partir de lo que fuese.  
**- Dos serpientes mordiéndose la cola.** – Dibujando en el aire la forma de un ocho acostado.  
**- ¿Serpientes?** – Exclamaron de nuevo a la vez. Ginny asintió a su pesar, temía su reacción.  
**- Pero… -** Ron carraspeó, se le había secado la garganta – **Eso… eso puede significar muchas cosas, ¿no? No necesariamente quiere decir que…  
- Está viéndose a escondidas con un Slytherin. –** Sentenció Harry, molesto porque su amiga le ocultase algo así. **– Es cierto, ¿no, Ginny?  
- Sé tanto como tú, Harry.** – Se enfurruñó la chica. – **Lo único que tengo claro es que no le gusta Ron más que como amigo.** – Añadió mirando a su hermano. – **Lo siento, hermanito, pero tendrás que ir olvidándote de ella.  
- ¿Qué? –** El chico se puso rojo. **- ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? –** Protestó.  
**- Es lo único que pude sacarle. –** Suspiró cansada. **– Le insinué que lo estaba haciendo para obligarte a declararle tu amor por ella, pero se me quedó mirando como si fuese Luna para después decirme que te quiere mucho, pero sólo como amigo.  
- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hacéis levantados tan tarde?** – Les saludó Hermione con una sonrisa al entrar por el retrato.  
**- Lo mismo podríamos preguntarte nosotros. ¿De dónde vienes? –** Exigió Harry molesto. – **Y no me digas que de la biblioteca porque no me lo creo.** – Señalando el mapa del merodeador extendido sobre la mesa. **– No aparecías allí.  
- ¿Ahora controlas mis movimientos, Harry?** – Preguntó ella, visiblemente enfadada.  
**- No me dejas otra opción cuando no me dices qué demonios te pasa.** – Replicó enfrentándose a ella. – **Has estado rara desde que empezó el curso. Hemos intentado hablar contigo por todos los medios, pero tú has preferido callar y dejar que nos preocupásemos por ti. ¿Y desde cuándo tienes un tatuaje?** – Estalló.  
**- No es de tu incumbencia lo que tenga o deje de tener, Harry.** – Le respondió con una aparente tranquilidad que apenas enmascaraba lo furiosa que se sentía. Sus amigos se habían dedicado a espiarla.  
**- ¿Dos serpientes entrelazadas y mordiéndose la cola? –** Poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella. **- ¿Te has dejado marcar como si fueses un animal?** – Hermione le abofeteó con fuerza.  
**- No vuelvas a insinuar una cosa así, Harry.** – Destilaba ira en cada palabra. **– Lo que haga con mi cuerpo es sólo asunto mío.** – Los dejó sin más y subió a su cuarto.

-----------------------------------------------

La sala común de Slytherin estaba vacía, salvo por Blaise y Pansy que esperaban a que Draco llegase. Crabe y Goyle les habían contado que Draco tenía un tatuaje en la espalda. Se lo habían visto aquella tarde, tras el entrenamiento, pero los dos mastodontes no se atrevieron a decirle nada. Por mucho que Draco hubiese cambiado, no dejaban de temer sus reacciones, ahora era más inestable todavía y no sabían cómo podía responder ante una invasión tan flagrante de su intimidad.

**- Se ha vuelto loco.** – Murmuró Pansy. **– Si sus padres se enteran de que ha mutilado su cuerpo con algo que no sea la marca tenebrosa, lo matan.  
- No adelantemos acontecimientos, Pansy.** – Resopló Blaise. **– Puede que tenga una explicación para todo esto. –** Evitando la mirada incrédula que de su amiga.  
**- ¿Oíste la misma descripción que yo? Unos arañazos tatuados que atraviesan su espalda.** – Repitió - **¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?  
- Se está viendo a escondidas con una Gryffindor. –** El muchacho hundió el rostro entre las manos. **– Pero no tiene por qué ser tan malo, ¿verdad?  
- ¡Se está pasando al enemigo, Blaise! –** Protestó ella.  
**- Tampoco exageres… Puede que no vaya muy en serio…  
- Tatuaje. Para siempre. Arañazos. ¿Suena ya la campana?** – Dándole golpecitos con el dedo en la cabeza. **– Si eso no es ir en serio, no sé qué es.  
- Buenas noches, chicos. –** Draco apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro - **¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
- Esperarte para hablar contigo…** - Pero Blaise no pudo seguir porque de inmediato le interrumpió Pansy, furiosa.  
**- ¿Qué demonios haces con un tatuaje en la espalda, Draco?** – Dijo dejando explotar su ira. **– Y no se te ocurra decirme que no es de mi incumbencia. Eres nuestro amigo y no vas a irte de rositas esta vez.  
- Lo siento, Pansy.** – Draco la miró divertido. **– Pero lo que hago con mi cuerpo… es sólo asunto mío.  
- ¿Te estás viendo con una Gryffindor? –** Continuó con el interrogatorio.  
- **¿Tienes pruebas que demuestren tu acusación? –** Preguntó a su vez.  
- **Draco, no nacimos ayer.** – Bufó Blaise, cansado de que los tomase por tontos. **– Lo han descrito como si fuesen los desgarros de un león…  
- ¿Y qué si estoy con una Gryffindor? –** Replicó intentando escapar de la encerrona. – **Sigue sin ser asunto vuestro. –** Se giró para irse a la cama, pero Pansy se interpuso en su camino. **– Apártate. –** Le ordenó.  
**- No. Vas a decirme quién es la furcia con la que estás o te lo arranco a golpe de varita** – Lo amenazó.  
**- Vuelve a llamarla furcia y te la hago tragar.** – Amenazó a su vez.  
- **Calmaos un poco, por favor.** – Intervino Blaise. **– Draco, haz el favor de dejar de ser tan hermético. Sólo nos preocupamos por ti y lo sabes. Pansy, baja la varita y no insultes a… la chica.** – Pansy obedeció, pero Draco no quiso quedarse para que continuasen con el interrogatorio y se fue a su cuarto.

*************************************************

La Casa de los Gritos seguía manteniendo su aspecto destartalado por fuera, aunque en el interior había una habitación que había cambiado considerablemente. No mostraba una sola mota de polvo, se habían tapado las rendijas entre los tablones de las paredes para que no entrase el frío de la noche, una gran tina tras un biombo hacía las veces de bañera improvisada y lugar de juegos, la vieja cama había sido arreglada y ahora esperaba a que sus sábanas nuevas fuesen deshechas. Hermione encendía con su varita las velas que les permitirían verse en cuanto cayese la noche, sonriéndose al recordar cada uno de los encuentros que habían tenido en aquel dormitorio.

Escuchó los pasos decididos y apresurados que subían las escaleras y no tardó en ver como los brazos que tantas veces la habían alzado le rodeaban la cintura. Los labios se movieron para susurrar en su oído, acariciando la sensible piel tras su oreja. Sintió el cuerpo del que durante años había sido su enemigo pegarse contra el suyo, acariciando su brazo para quitarle la varita y tomando con fuerza su nuca para obligarla a mirarlo antes de besarla con fuerza. Ya le habían concedido el tiempo suficiente a la delicadeza.

La ropa se deslizó con rapidez por sus brazos y piernas. Necesitaban sentir piel contra piel de inmediato. Ella cayó en la cama riendo, pero no tardó en dejar de reír cuando él cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. Aquella noche sentían arder sus tatuajes y antes de nada necesitaban calmar aquel fuego que les quemaba. Como tantas veces, se dejaron llevar por aquella sensación de abandono, de olvido absoluto. Él no cesaba de arremeter contra ella, haciendo que se aferrase a sus hombros, arañándolos como siempre. No podían resistir aquella fiereza que los poseía cada vez que estaban solos. Era como si tuviesen que demostrarse una y otra vez que volvían a estar juntos.

**- Tenemos que hablar. -** Una hora más tarde, yacían en la cama, más tranquilos, abrazados y sin cesar de besarse. **– Sus sospechas son cada vez más acertadas.** – Acariciando el tatuaje de la espalda de Hermione, siguiendo con el dedo el camino que formaban las serpientes.  
**- No me gusta el tema que has escogido.** – Protestó Hermione, acariciando también los arañazos de su hombro, tanto los tatuados como los reales. **- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos acerca de lo que haremos cuando se acabe el curso? Quedan unas semanas.  
- Tú quieres estudiar medicina, ¿no?** – Sonriendo mientras besaba sus labios lentamente. **– Tengo un apartamento cerca de San Mungo. Podríamos vivir juntos una temporada. –** Mirándola a los ojos. **– Si te apetece, claro.  
- ¿Y tus padres? No creo que les haga mucha gracia que su hijo de sangre limpia y perfectos ideales mortífagos, se vaya a vivir conmigo, una sangre sucia con horribles ideas integracionistas. –** Sonriéndose mientras acariciaba su pecho con lentitud. **– Aunque a mí no me importaría nada vivir contigo, sería mucho más cómodo.** – Besándolo también.  
**- Tengo una buena razón para no querer seguir con el negocio familiar.** – Riéndose mientras la abrazaba. – **Pero será muy cómodo que estés en San Mungo, así te veré cuando tenga que ir a visitarles.** – Ella lo miró confusa. **– Me parece que los dos terminarán allí cuando les diga que no voy a unirme a Voldemort, que no pienso casarme con Astoria y que me voy a vivir contigo.  
- A veces me asombra lo poco que te conocen. ¿Astoria? La pobre se asustaría de la cuarta parte de lo que acabamos de hacer.** – Riéndose. **– Puedo imaginármela, hecha un ovillo en la cama y tapándose con todas las mantas, para que su lujurioso marido no se le acerque.  
- La culpa es tuya.** – Draco mordisqueó su hombro cariñosamente. **– Me has malacostumbrado. –** Atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. **- ¿Todas las chicas muggles son como tú? Porque en ese caso me parece que Voldie va a perder muchos adeptos. –** Se inclinó para besarla nuevamente.  
**- Lo siento, Señor Malfoy. –** Escapó a sus brazos y lo obligó a tumbarse. **– Pero soy única e irrepetible. –** Aseguró sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y luciendo una maliciosa sonrisa  
**- Una lástima, Señorita Granger.** – Incorporándose sobre sus codos. **– Eso nos deja con un gran problema.** – Atrayéndola para besarla, sediento. **– No va a poder librarse de este mago lujurioso.  
- ¿Quién dice que quiera librarme de ti?** – Mordiendo el labio inferior de Draco, haciendo que se estremeciese.

Una vez más dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos. Sus cuerpos se unieron en la danza que durante un año habían aprendido a practicar a la perfección. Los jadeos sonaban acompasados con sus movimientos. No alcanzaban enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No podían atender a otra cosa que no fuese el intenso placer que se proporcionaban el uno al otro.

*************************************************

**- ¡Harry, Ron! –** Ginny los llamó para que se acercasen. Los dos reconocieron el pergamino viejo que había entre sus manos, el mapa del merodeador.** – Me temo que tenemos un problema y grande.** – Los miró asustada, susurrando a duras penas.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre?** – Preguntaron casi a coro reuniéndose alrededor del mapa.  
**- Hermione se ha metido por el pasadizo del sauce boxeador hace una hora… -** ellos la miraron confusos. **– Estaba siguiendo sus pasos a distancia, para ver si descubría a su serpiente.** – Les explicó con impaciencia. **– Malfoy entró allí hace media hora.** – Los dos chicos la miraron horrorizados. – **No creo que sea el que ella espera… no puede ser él. ¿Verdad?  
- No… imposible. Algo que no ha cambiado es el modo en que esos dos se lanzan pullas e insultos. –** Harry tomó el pergamino. **– Conociéndole, puede que haya descubierto al chico de Hermione y vaya a meterse con ella… -** mirando a los dos hermanos - **…o algo peor.** – Guardó el mapa y se dirigió a las escaleras. **– Voy por mi capa. Esperadme aquí. **

Salieron del castillo ocultos por las sombras y se acercaron con espantosa lentitud hasta el lugar en que se encontraba el sauce boxeador. No querían que nadie los descubriese, pero no habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos, y la capa no los ocultaba a los tres perfectamente. Pronto escucharon pasos que los seguían y temieron perder un tiempo precioso. Malfoy podía estar torturando a Hermione mientras ellos intentaban deshacerse de sus perseguidores. Se escondieron tras un árbol y se agacharon para que la capa cubriese sus pies. No tardaron en ver dos figuras que se acercaban con paso elegante.

**- Te digo que le vi meterse por algún sitio cerca del sauce boxeador. –** Protestaba Pansy.  
**- ¿No crees que sería mejor esperar a que volviese a la sala común?** – Suspiró Blaise.  
- **¡Ja, claro! Como se va a poner tan colaborador. Pienso averiguar quién es esa zorra que le tiene sorbido el seso.** – Caminaba decidida hacia el complicado árbol.  
**- Me da que no sólo el seso…** - Murmuró Blaise, negando con la cabeza, arrepentido ya de haber aceptado ir con Pansy.

Los tres chicos se miraron bajo la capa y decidieron guardarla. No tenía sentido, no podrían entrar en el pasadizo si aquellos dos estaban dando vueltas por ahí, pero no podían dejar de pensar en lo que los dos Slytherin estaban diciendo. Iban a buscar a Draco y a averiguar quién era la chica con la que estaba. Un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas. Tenían un horrible presentimiento acerca de quién era, el mismo que hizo que ya no se movieran con tanta prisa. Ginny dio una patada a una piedra, furiosa, y corrió hacia las dos serpientes.

**- ¡Eh, vosotros dos! –** Se dieron la vuelta y la miraron altivos. **- ¿Estáis diciendo que Malfoy está liado con una tía y creéis que se ha metido en alguna parte para encontrarse con ella?** – Les espetó con los brazos en jarras.  
**- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mocosa.-** Replicó Pansy.  
**- Espera un momento, Pans.** – La interrumpió Blaise. **– ¿Por algún casual no conocerás a la amiguita de Draco, Weasley?** – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
**- Me temo que sí.** – Respondió Ginny llevándose las manos a la cara. **– Vosotros dos, salid de ahí.** – Mirando a Blaise derrotada. – **Tenemos que hablar. Los cinco… -** Ron y Harry salieron de su escondite con las varitas en la mano y se acercaron a Ginny. **– Creo que sería justo deciros a qué hemos venido nosotros. –** Suspiró mirando para el suelo. **– Se supone que venimos en misión de rescate. Hermione está en la casa de los gritos y supimos que Malfoy entraba en el pasadizo… pensamos que él iba a hacerle daño.  
- ¿Estás insinuando que Draco está con esa sangre sucia?** – Exclamó Pansy.- **Eso es imposible…  
- ¡No la llames así!** – Protestó Ron.  
- **Dejémonos de tonterías. –** Blaise intentó poner orden. **– Lo importante aquí es que todos venimos a por dos amigos, ya veremos qué hacemos cuando los encontremos.** – Miró a Harry, que parecía el menos problemático de todos. **- ¿Sabéis cómo entrar en el pasadizo ese?**

Los cinco entraron en el pasadizo, llegaron a la casa y comenzaron a moverse con sigilo. Temían lo que terminarían descubriendo, pero no querían que nadie se diese cuenta de su presencia hasta que no fuese necesario. Subieron las escaleras con cuidado para que no se les hundiese un pie en los escalones, pero Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, perecía que alguien los había arreglado recientemente. El sonido de las risas llegó hasta ellos a través de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación en la que Sirius se había ocultado. Intercambiaron miradas de verdadero pánico al escuchar jadeos y gemidos después de las risas. Los cuatro mayores se pegaron a la pared y cerraron los ojos, no se atrevían a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación. Ginny se acercó con cautela y se asomó por el hueco de la puerta. Pronto volvió junto a su hermano, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y las mejillas encendidas. Escondió su rostro contra el pecho de Ron y lo abrazó.

**- Cuando vivamos juntos… -** escucharon decir a Draco. – **Quiero despertarme así cada mañana.  
- Eso dependerá de cómo te portes tú por las noches…** - respondió Hermione.

Los cuatro se miraron. Las expresiones iban del asco al miedo. Pansy vocalizó la pregunta "¿Vivir juntos?" Decidieron que sería buena idea dar a conocer su presencia. No iban a esperar a que esos dos se decidiesen a salir por su propia iniciativa. Dado lo tarde que volvían normalmente al castillo podrían tardar un buen rato y se negaban a ser testigos de lo que fuesen a hacer a continuación. Ron dio una patada a la pared y todos lo miraron al mismo tiempo. Él se encogió de hombros y abrazó a su hermana en actitud protectora.

**- ¿Quién anda ahí?** – Preguntó Draco.  
**- Somos nosotros, Draco. –** Dijo Pansy. **– Potter y los hermanos Weasley también están aquí.  
- ¿Harry?** – Preguntó Hermione.  
**- Hola, Hermione… -** el chico dio con su cabeza contra la pared. **– Nos haríais un favor si os vestís, creo que tenemos que hablar… cara a cara.  
- Podéis pasar. –** Anunció Draco unos minutos más tarde, se notaba que estaba furioso. **– Y guardad las varitas.**

Cuando los cinco entraron en la habitación vieron a Hermione sentada en la cama, terminando de recoger su cabello, y a Draco abrochándose el cinturón. Ginny no se separaba de su hermano y de tanto en tanto le lanzaba miradas extrañas a Harry sin atreverse a hacia la pareja. Blaise y Pansy miraban a Draco asombrados. Los amigos de Hermione no daban crédito a la calma con la que se presentaba ante ellos, con la ropa arrugada y las mejillas encendidas por el ejercicio que acababa de hacer.

**- Creí que querías hablar, Potter.** – Le espetó Draco, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama. – **Estoy esperando.  
- ¿Hermione?** – El chico hizo caso omiso del Slytherin y buscó la mirada de su amiga. Le sorprendió no encontrar rastro alguno de vergüenza. **- ¿Has estado viéndote con él… todo este tiempo?  
- Sí, Harry. –** Respondió tranquila. **– Llevamos todo el curso encontrándonos a escondidas… -** suspiró – **Principalmente para evitar ver esas caras de reproche.** – Cruzando los brazos, enfadada.  
**- Pero… ¿Malfoy? –** Protestó Ron, apartando a Ginny para enfrentarse a su amiga. **– Con todo el colegio para escoger… ¿Malfoy?** – Eso hizo que Draco contuviese la risa. **- ¡Cierra el pico, maldita serpiente!  
- Ya os dije que no tengo por qué daros explicaciones de lo que hago y con quién.** – Suspiró Hermione. **– Draco, por favor.-** Poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
**- Tranquila. –** El rubio rió por lo bajo. **– Intentaré portarme bien.  
- ¿Ahora haces todo lo que esa te diga, Draco? –** Le increpó Pansy. **- ¡Me das asco! ¿Cómo has podido traicionar de este modo tu linaje?  
- No creo que Draco lo haya hecho intencionadamente, Pansy… -** Intentó calmarla Blaise - **¿Verdad, Draco?** – Apelando a su amigo con la mirada.  
**- No, es cierto… al principio no fue algo deliberado, ¿verdad?** – Se agachó para quedar a la altura de Hermione, le guiñó un ojo antes de besarla.  
**- Cierto. La culpa es de Blaise y los gemelos. –** Corroboró ella, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de los cinco ante aquel beso.  
**- ¡Un momento!** – Blaise se apartó de Pansy, que lo miraba furiosa. **- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo en esto?  
- Pues una buena parte.** – Draco se sentó en la cama y atrajo a Hermione contra su pecho. **– Conste, nosotros os estamos muy agradecidos.** – Aclaró besando el hombro de Hermione.  
**- Sí, si no llegáis a encerrarnos en aquel armario... –** Dejando escapar un sonido gutural, cercano al ronroneo cuando él mordió su cuello. – **Jamás habríamos descubierto lo bien que nos llevamos en la cama… -** Acariciando la pierna de Draco. Ambos comenzaban a sentir de nuevo el calor en la base de su vientre, la comunión entre sus tatuajes les volvía locos.  
**- ¡Pobre de mí! Habría terminado casándome con Astoria y viviendo con una monja** – Dijo él poniendo la mano sobre la de Hermione, intentando impedir que se deslizase otra vez fuera de su alcance.  
**- ¿Podéis parar quietos mientras estamos aquí? –** Protestaron Ron y Pansy.  
**- Lo siento.** – Respondieron ellos al mismo tiempo, riéndose. ¿Cómo explicarles que era superior a sus fuerzas?  
**- Será mejor que me levante… -** Propuso Hermione.  
**- No lo creo… -** Draco la acercó más a él, para que notase lo inapropiado que sería. Ella soltó una carcajada. No se imaginaba la reacción de esos cinco si veían el bulto en los pantalones de Draco. **– Malvada… -** Suspiró entre dientes.  
**- Y lo que te gusta… -** Replicó ella con voz ronca, volviendo a recostarse contra su pecho.  
**- ¿Pero qué demonios pasó en ese escobero para que terminaseis viéndoos a escondidas? –** Preguntó Harry, que tenía la impresión de que se estaba perdiendo algo.  
**- Nos besamos, una cosa llevó a la otra y…** - Draco intentó explicarlo pero era un poco difícil decir al mejor amigo de tu amante que prácticamente la violaste en un escobero. Aunque a Draco no le quedaba claro quién había forzado a quién, o si se había forzado siquiera a alguien.  
**- Tranquilo, Draco, no creo que nos lancen una imperdonable. –** Palmeando su rodilla para mostrarle confianza. – **Digamos que aprovechamos hasta el último minuto de esa hora en…** - esbozando una sonrisa que sus amigos jamás le habían visto. **– Conocernos a fondo…  
- Sobre todo a fondo. –** Murmuró Draco en su oído.  
**- ¿Os lo montasteis en el escobero? –** Exclamó Blaise – **¿Mientras todos estábamos al otro lado, en la fiesta?  
- Hermione… no puedo creer que lo hicieses por tu propia voluntad… -** comenzó Harry.  
-** A ver, que os quede una cosa clara.** – Hermione se incorporó todo lo que las manos de Draco en sus caderas le permitieron. **– Aquí no se ha obligado a nadie a hacer nada. Como decía Draco, una cosa llevó a la otra y… terminamos haciéndolo en el escobero, sí.  
- Aclárame eso de que os vais a vivir juntos…** - pidió Pansy – **Porque está claro que será en el cementerio, después de que tu padre os mate a los dos.  
- Eso ya lo veremos.** – Suspiró Draco. La cercanía de Hermione y el no poder hacer nada al respecto estaba siendo una verdadera tortura. **– Ahora… ¿Qué os parece si volvéis por donde habéis venido y nos dejáis tranquilitos?** – Apoyando la frente contra la cabeza de Hermione.  
**- Sólo una última pregunta… -** Dijo Harry - **¿Te has dejado marcar por este tipo, Hermione?  
- Harry… no lo entiendes. –** Hermione negó con la cabeza – **Los dos nos hemos marcado… No sé cómo explicártelo…  
- Teníamos que dejar constancia… -** dijo Draco comenzando a besar la nuca de Hermione y atrayéndola un poco más – **De que habíamos estado ahí…  
- Chicos, en serio… -** Hermione cerró los ojos. **– Largaos. –** Girándose para besar los labios de Draco.

*************************************************

Quedando dos semanas para que terminase el curso, sabiéndolo ya sus amigos, decidieron que no era necesario seguir fingiendo y dejaron de insultarse por los pasillos. Como habían terminado con los exámenes, no era necesario que perdiesen el tiempo en el castillo, pasaban cada hora libre en la Casa de los Gritos. Ahora disponían de mucho más tiempo libre, porque no era necesario que estuviesen con sus amigos. Habían terminado por entender que era superior a sus fuerzas y que no podían estar separados ni un minuto más de lo imprescindible.

Pero les concedieron la última semana antes de separarse definitivamente, para estar con ellos. Al principio habían intentado estar los dos con los amigos de cada uno. Pero había sido un verdadero desastre. Pansy miraba a Hermione como si fuese una buscona y se dirigía a ella con acritud, Blaise era el único que intentaba comportarse y hacía lo posible por incluirla en las conversaciones. Se encontraron con un inconveniente similar cuando fueron con los amigos de Hermione. Ron no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Draco y Hermione por igual, Ginny se comportaba de una manera extraña y Harry era el único que intentaba comportarse como una persona normal. Después de estos nefastos experimentos, decidieron que cada uno iría con sus propios amigos, para ahorrarse discusiones.

*************************************************

**- ¡Hola chicos! –** Les saludó Hermione sentándose con ellos en la sala común - **¿Qué planes tenéis para hoy? –** La miraron desconcertados.  
**- ¿No vas a pasar el día con… él?** – Preguntó Harry.  
**- No, después de los fiascos de ayer… -** se encogió de hombros. **– Hemos pensado que os debíamos el pasar esta última semana con vosotros, por separado.  
- ¡Qué afortunados! –** Rezongó Ron hundiéndose en su asiento.  
**- Ron, te guste o no, Draco es mi pareja, deja de refunfuñar cada vez que su nombre sale a colación, ¿quieres?** – Le recriminó con seriedad. – **Además, es bastante razonable. Ahora ya no le da importancia a toda esa propaganda mortífaga que su padre le metió en la cabeza.  
- Sigo sin comprender por qué no nos lo dijiste antes, Herms.** – La interrogó Harry con la mirada. **– Pensé que teníamos la suficiente confianza como para contarnos estas cosas.  
- Sé sincero, Harry. Si, cuando salimos de aquella fiesta, te llego a decir que me había acostado con Draco en el escobero, que estaba deseando repetirlo y que, cada vez que me lo encontraba, no era capaz de evitar recordar sus manos recorriéndome. ¿Cómo te lo habrías tomado?** – Le preguntó con franqueza.  
**- No muy bien, la verdad.** – Reconoció su amigo, sonrojado hasta el nacimiento de su cabello. **– Tampoco tenías que ser tan… gráfica.  
- Lo siento.** – Esbozando una sonrisa. **– Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a hablar de este tipo de cosas sin tapujos. –** Se recostó en el sofá y abrazó sus piernas. – **Pero eso es lo que sentía, la pura y cruda verdad.  
- ¿Estás diciendo que estás con él sólo porque fue el primero en… eso? –** Preguntó Ron, con una mezcla de recriminación y vergüenza.  
**- No, Ron. Digo que empezamos sólo por el sexo, pero luego… -** Sonrió para sí misma un momento, ordenando sus ideas. – **Al principio no hacíamos otra cosa, nos encontrábamos en algún lugar recóndito y, sin mediar palabra, empezábamos a decirnos todo con nuestras manos. Más tarde, empezamos a hablar un poco. No sólo para acordar nuestro próximo encuentro, sino de cosas nuestras, que nos importaban. Fuimos conociéndonos poco a poco. –** Se encogió de hombros. **– Creo que lo mejor fue cuando me sorprendió en Navidades. –** Riéndose al recordar aquellos días juntos. **– Me hizo un regalo que no me esperaba… -** Se dio cuenta de que no quería decirles nada acerca del tatuaje, era algo privado, sólo para ellos dos y nadie más. **– El caso es que, esos días nos unieron mucho más. Ya no era sólo sexo y unas pocas conversaciones. No puedo explicároslo para que lo comprendáis, lo siento.** – Su mirada se ensombreció un poco al ver sus caras de desconcierto, acababa de confesarles que les había mentido al respecto de su escapada navideña. **– Después, en Pascua, me llevó a un sitio encantador en la Toscana.** – Su rostro volvió a iluminarse al recordar cada momento transcurrido en Italia. **– Ahí realmente nos dimos cuenta de que no íbamos a ser capaces de soportar estar por mucho tiempo separados. La verdad, es una lástima que tardásemos tanto en estar juntos.** – Su vista se perdió en las nubes que cruzaban el cielo veraniego. Sonrió al darse cuenta de un detalle. **– Aunque mereció la pena.** – Miró a sus amigos con esa misma sonrisa pícara y lujuriosa que tenía desde que conocía a Draco. **– Nos hemos esforzado en recuperar con creces el tiempo perdido.  
- Entonces… -** Intervino Ginny por primera vez. **– ¿Estás enamorada de él?  
- No, Ginny.** – La miró confusa. **– Es más complicado que eso. No se reduce a sentir o no cariño por una persona de un modo más o menos intenso. Necesito a Draco, igual que él me necesita a mí. ¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar? Es como si no estuviésemos completos sin el otro.** – Suspiró frustrada porque no era capaz de encontrar la manera de hacérselo entender, lo veía en su cara, llena de confusión. – **Tendré que ser un poco más gráfica, lo siento.** – Se disculpó antes de proseguir. **– Cuando Draco entra en una habitación, soy perfectamente consciente de su presencia, no tengo que girarme para verle apoyado contra la pared. Cuando su mano roza simplemente la mía, me recorre una descarga de energía por todo el cuerpo. Si me besa, es como si mi cuerpo dejase de ser tangible. Pero también disfrutamos con nuestra mera compañía, no sólo estamos…-** se detuvo al ver la ceja alzada de Harry, en señal de advertencia. **– Vamos, que también nos gusta hablar, incluso nos divertimos discutiendo por cosas estúpidas.** – Sonriéndose ante la ingenuidad de sus amigos. **– Supongo que tú y Harry podéis comprenderme, ¿no?** – Guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja buscando su complicidad.  
**- No.** – Respondió lacónica la muchacha. – **Creo que voy a revisar las cosas, tengo que ordenar la habitación… yo… -** Se levantó precipitadamente y subió las escaleras a la carrera.  
**- ¿Qué me he perdido?** – Preguntó Hermione sin comprender la reacción de Ginny.  
**- Ha estado muy rara desde que os espió en la casa de los gritos.** – Explicó Harry. **– No quiere decirnos lo que vio, pero creo que me hago una idea. –** Sonrojándose también. **– El caso es que ahora me rehúye.** – Mirándola con resignación.  
**- Voy a hablar con ella.** – Se levantó.  
**- ¿Qué vas a decirle a mi hermana?** – Protestó Ron, levantándose también. - **No irás a convencerla de que se acueste con él, ¿no?** – Mirándola con recelo.  
**- No, Ron. –** Le protestó ella. **– Voy a intentar aclarar por qué está así. No tengo ni idea de lo que ha visto pero, fuese lo que fuese, no pudo ser nada tan traumático como para que esté así. Queda claro que tiene una idea muy equivocada de lo que estábamos haciendo, porque no me explico que ahora rehúya a Harry. –** Ron seguía mirándola con suspicacia. **– ¿No creerás que voy a hacer el papel de Madam para éste?** – Mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. **– Que se lo trabaje él solito.** – Y subió las escaleras para seguir a la joven Weasley. La encontró en su cuarto, sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte y abrazando un oso de peluche contra su pecho.** – Ginny, cielo. Tenemos que hablar. –** Sentándose frente a ella. **– Me han dicho los chicos que espiaste lo que estábamos haciendo Draco y yo en el cuarto…  
- ¡Lo siento, Hermione! –** Se apresuró a disculparse. **– Yo no sabía que… bueno… lo siento.** – Balbuceó nerviosa.  
**- No pasa nada, pero necesito que me digas qué viste.** – Le pidió con calma, ella se sonrojó aún más y bajó la mirada. **– Harry dice que ahora no quieres estar con él.** – Ginny se limitó a colocarle la pajarita de tela al oso. - **¿Qué fue lo que viste para que ahora no quieras acercarte a él, Ginny?** – Insistió, deteniendo las manos de la pelirroja con una mano mientras, con la otra, alzaba su barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos. **- ¿Tan horrible fue?** – Se sonrió, haciéndole ver así que no estaba enfadada.  
**- Pues, no me quedó muy claro pero… -** Tomó aire y comenzó a describirle la escena. – **Malfoy estaba en la cama y tú estabas encima y… él te mordía… -** la miró horrorizada. **- ¿De verdad te gusta eso?** – Frunciendo el ceño al hacer una mueca de asco.  
**- Vale, ya recuerdo. –** Hermione contuvo la risa. **– Sí, Ginny. Eso puede ser muy placentero si se hace bien. Ahora, explícame qué tiene que ver Harry con que nos hayas visto mientras… hacíamos el amor Draco y yo.  
- ¿Y si quiere hacer eso conmigo?** – El miedo se extendió por sus facciones. **– No creo que pudiese soportarlo como tú.** – Ladeó la cabeza, como hacía a veces cuando pensaba algo. - **¿Le llamas a eso "hacer el amor"? ¿No dijiste que no estabas enamorada de él?  
- Es una expresión como otra cualquiera, no quiero que luego tu hermano me quiera matar por decirte algunos sinónimos.** – Le guiñó un ojo. – **Pero digamos que eso es bastante normal, habría sido peor si nos hubieseis sorprendido cuando hacemos algunos experimentos…** - Un delicioso calor se extendió por su cuerpo, el tatuaje de su pubis estaba respondiendo a todos los pensamientos que había tenido, Draco la reclamaba junto a él. – **Veamos. –** Aclaró su garganta. **– Eso no es nada del otro mundo, ¿vale? Harry es tan tímido como tú, no te va a hacer nada que tú no quieras y… -** cerrando los ojos ante la imperiosa llamada de Draco. **– Cuando los dos os sintáis seguros el uno con el otro, puede que decidáis ir más allá de unos cuantos besos y caricias, para entonces, te darás cuenta de que es muy, pero que muy, placentero. –** Su voz sonó ronca, sabía que sus pupilas estaban dilatándose ante la necesidad de Draco, probablemente él también estaba pasando un momento incómodo con tantos recordatorios. –** No castigues a Harry por algo que no ha hecho, ¿vale?** – Sonriéndole y levantándose para irse.  
**- Hermione. – **La llamó la muchacha. Se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido de impaciencia.  
**- Dime, cielo. –** Girándose con una sonrisa.  
**- ¿Duele mucho? –** Preguntó con un hilillo de voz.  
**- ¿Doler? -** ¿Cómo le explicaba que Draco había sido tan habilidoso que no había sentido ni una sola punzada de dolor la primera vez? – **Bueno, no necesariamente. –** Carraspeó incómoda. **– Tú preocúpate de que, cuando pase, te dé muchos besos y más cosas. ¿Vale? –** Sonriendo nerviosa.  
**- ¿Qué te pasa? –** Preguntó al fin.  
**- Tengo que irme, Ginny. Luego hablamos.** - Salió corriendo de la habitación sin darle opción a replicarle nada más. Cruzó la sala común a toda prisa, tampoco quería que sus amigos le hiciesen perder más tiempo.

-----------------------------------------------

**- Hola. –** Saludó Draco, dejándose caer en el sofá entre sus dos amigos. **- ¿Hacemos algo juntos? –** Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
**- ¿A qué viene que seas Mister Simpatía?** – Preguntó Blaise con una ceja enarcada por la curiosidad.  
**- ¿Necesito una razón para estar con mis amigos?** – Intentando poner cara inocente, ellos lo miraron con escepticismo. **– Vale, de acuerdo. Se supone que hoy vamos a ser buenos y nos dedicaremos a vosotros, nuestros amigos.  
- ¿Entonces no tendremos que soportar a tu novia?** – Preguntó Pansy con rencor.  
**- No, hoy seré todo vuestro. –** Suspirando para contenerse y no ser mordaz con ella.  
**- Vale. No voy a discutir.** – Blaise se encogió de hombros. **- ¿Vamos hasta el lago?  
- No me apetece. –** Recostándose contra el hombro de Draco, jugando distraídamente con el tableado de su falda. - **¿Y si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada?  
- Por mí perfecto.** – Draco se acomodó y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Pansy. **– Tengo que reconocer que estoy un poco cansado.  
- No sé ni cómo aún sigues vivo.** – Se mofó Blaise, arrellanándose también en el sofá.  
**- Para que lo sepas, anoche estuvimos hablando. –** Le dijo Draco muy serio.  
**- ¿Ah, pero es que sois capaces de hablar también? –** Añadió Pansy con una risilla. **– Supongo que por medio de Legilimencia, ¿no?  
- Muy graciosos. –** Resopló. **– Estuvimos haciendo planes para el verano. No podemos organizar nada hasta que no tengamos las notas finales y sepamos si nos aceptan en los puestos que queremos. Ella tiene que ir a su casa, para decirles a sus padres que se viene a vivir conmigo. Yo tendré que soltar la bomba en la mía. –** Haciendo una mueca de dolor al pensar en la reacción de Lucius y Narcissa.  
**- ¿Necesitas apoyo moral?** – Preguntó Blaise. **– Mis padres se van esta semana a Niza y no volverán hasta mediados de agosto. No me importaría hacerte compañía.  
- Gracias, Blaise. –** Agradeció sinceramente. – **Aunque tengo la sensación de que no duraré mucho en mi casa.** – Resopló pensando en lo que tendría que enfrentar. **– Lo más probable es que me larguen con cajas destempladas en cuanto se lo diga.  
- ¿De verdad te merece la pena?** – Pansy alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. **– Quiero decir, que si sólo estás con ella porque, bueno… -** se sonrojó ligeramente - **… te lo pasas bien. A lo mejor podías callarte y no decir nada.  
- Lo que pasa, Pansy, es que sí merece la pena. –** Mirándola y acariciando cariñosamente la punta de su nariz con un dedo. – **No me cansaré jamás de estar junto a ella. Cuanto antes se lo diga a mis padres, mejor.  
- Cuenta conmigo también, entonces.** – Abrazándolo y recostando la cabeza contra su pecho. **– No voy a dejar que te enfrentes a los lobos tú solo.  
- Gracias, Pans.** – Besando su cabello.  
**- ¿A dónde irás si te echan de casa?** – Preguntó Blaise, el más práctico de los tres.  
**- Tengo un apartamento en la City. Me mudaré allí, lo prepararé para cuando Hermione pueda reunirse conmigo… -** Se calló de improviso. Su tatuaje acababa de provocarle una oleada de calor por todo su vientre.  
**- ¿Y de qué vais a vivir? –** Continuó Blaise.  
**- Tengo la herencia que me dejaron mis abuelos. –** Tragó saliva, necesitaba pensar en algo que no tuviese relación con Hermione para mantener la calma. **– Ahora que soy mayor de edad, podré hacer uso de ella.** – Respiró hondo cuando la sensación se repitió. **– En cuanto tenga las notas, intentaré trabajar en el Ministerio. –** Aclaró su garganta. Era la tercera vez que ella le reclamaba. **– Tengo que irme…** - No podía soportarlo más. **– Lo siento, chicos, os prometo que os lo compensaré… -** Los dejó allí boquiabiertos y desconcertados, pero no le importó, sólo sabía que necesitaba llegar al cuarto de baño de prefectos lo antes posible y esperar a Hermione.

*************************************************

Sabía que estaría esperándola. Al traspasar el umbral, un brazo rodeó su cintura y la atrajo con fuerza a un cuerpo desnudo, duro y caliente. La puerta se cerró de un golpe mientras sus labios se cernían sobre los suyos, suaves, exigentes y sedientos de ella. La ropa dejó de ceñir su cuerpo. Sintió la frialdad de la meseta contra sus nalgas, pero no le importó porque sus muslos estaban en contacto con el ardiente cuerpo de Draco. No había tiempo para preliminares, no cuando lo necesitaba con tanta urgencia contra ella. En cuanto los dos tatuajes se unieron él tuvo que acallar sus gritos de placer con su mano, sabía que era incapaz de contenerlos dentro de su garganta. Era como una explosión dentro de ella, desgarrándola hasta dejar de existir. Sólo podía ser consciente de Draco, de sus manos, sus besos y sus brazos que la rodeaban y evitaban que desapareciese por completo. Después habría tiempo para la ternura, ahora sólo podía dejar que la lujuria la dominase, como aquella primera vez.

**- Algún día me tienes que decir de dónde sacaste ese hechizo.** – Susurró contra su oído, lamiéndolo lentamente y haciendo que se estremeciese.  
**- Jamás. –** Respondió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, hundiendo las uñas en sus nalgas.  
**- ¿Tienes miedo de perderme?** – Mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.  
**- Una esposa tiene que guardar sus secretos. –** Obligándolo a que la mirase a los ojos. **– Sobre todo con un marido tan lujurioso y buenorro como tú.** – Abriendo los labios para recibir su lengua dentro de ella.

Siguieron entregándose el uno al otro. Recorrían con sus lenguas caminos conocidos, pero no por ello menos excitantes. Disfrutaban sobre todo de la libertad que siempre tenían, no había condiciones, no existía la vergüenza. Sólo el placer mutuo y la pasión, por sus cuerpos, por la experimentación, por lo conocido y lo que estaba por conocer. Sus miradas se encontraban en el espejo, único testigo del desenfreno al que se abandonaban. La espalda de Hermione recibía cientos de besos, sus pechos eran reverenciados por las manos de su amante, sin dejar de recibirlo una y otra vez en su interior.

Draco disfrutaba viendo cómo el rostro de su mujer se desencaba por el éxtasis que le estaba proporcionando. Desde que habían abandonado el colegio no habían pasado más de dos días separados. Sus amigos comprendieron que aquello no era una locura de adolescentes que desaparecería en un verano. Quienes más tardaron en aceptarlo habían sido Lucius y Narcissa, como ya esperaba. Aunque los padres de Hermione no habían aceptado muy bien que su hija fuese a vivir con un completo desconocido. Sin embargo, con el transcurrir de los años, todos terminaron por aceptar que estaban juntos, les gustase o no. Porque no pasaba un día en el que no desease a Hermione, en que ella no lo sorprendiese cada mañana y porque cada día era como si la sedujese por primera vez.

Aquello no podía ser llamado amor. No era posible que sólo cuatro letras pudiesen contener el sentimiento tan intenso que les embargaba cuando estaban juntos.

*************************************************

_Ahora que llegamos al final de verdad, quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias a mi Beta Reader Sally Daer por ayudarme con los puntos, las comas y algunas expresiones. ¡Muchas gracias, cielo!_

_Gracias también a Neissa, pues ella fue la desencadenante de todo esto. Tú me inspiraste con el tema y eso es lo más importante de una historia. ¡Un besazo!_

_También he de darle las gracias a Luna-Maga. Con tus reviews me has animado a publicar el resto del relato. Y sí, soy cruel, porque buena parte lo tenía escrito ya. Pero necesitaba pulirlo un poco antes de publicarlo. Has sido mi acicate, cariño. Gracias._

_A partir de ahora sí quedará completamente finalizado, no habrá más continuaciones, no me sacaré un epílogo de la manga y de verdad voy a declararlo "Complete". Por eso es que no voy a responder a los reviews sin firmar porque sería como si seleccionase a los que pincharon antes de determinado momento. Aunque sí puedo deciros, de todo corazón:_

_GRACIAS_

_Por dejar aunque sea una línea con vuestra opinión._

_Por animarme a continuar cuando las revisiones eran difíciles._

_Por hacerme sonrojar con vuestras lisonjas._

_Por estar ahí._

_MIL GRACIAS_

_Besazos a todos y todas.  
Madie_


End file.
